Coqueta
by siReNa-cHan
Summary: Shinji esta enamorado de Asuka, pero ella solo juega con el, ¿podra soportarlo mas tiempo? si quieres saber, dale click a la cosa azul de arriba y lee mi primer ff
1. Chapter 1

**wolaz gentee! jaja como les prometi, aqui les tengo mi primera historia, recien salidita del horno con todo y pure de tomate... mentiras no tiene pure de tomate, asi que si tienes hambre ve a otro lado ¬¬..****. en que estaba? ah si! presentando mi nueva historia, mi primera historia TT espero ke se dignen en leerla, oh pero si la estas leyedo! bueno, la historia no pero estas leyendo mi introducion jeje me emocione $**

** bueno, solo les hago la aclaracion que este es un SxA asi que todo aquel fanatico de RxS que no soporte a Asuka tanto que cada que ve una pelirroja la ahorca... mejor no la lea xD**

**bueno, les explicare tb la manera en como escribire**

**- ... - estos son los dialogos **

**«...» en estas cositas de aqui(que sinceramente no se como se llaman) estaran escritos los pensamientos**

**(...) entre parentesis iran las aclaraciones**

**(...) y los parentesis subrrayados van las notas mias y de los personajes fuera de la historia**

**asi que sin mas interrupciones ni estupidez y media que se me ocurra escribir, leanla**

**-**

**- **

**...:COQUETA:..**

**Capitulo 1**

Shinji estaba lavando los trastes después de una comida solitaria un sábado por la tarde, Misato había salido a una "junta de NERV" y Asuka… bueno en realidad no lo sabia, pero tampoco esperaba que llegara pronto, al terminar se disponía a practicar su Chelo pero llamaron a la puerta

- Bakaaa! – Grito Asuka desde afuera - Abre la puerta, olvide mis llaves!

- Ya voy, espera

Se aproximo a abrir, en cuanto quito el seguro la puerta la abrió de un portazo y Asuka se dirigió hasta su cuarto, eso no le importo pues era normal, limpió la mesa y fue a ver televisión

- Como te fue hoy – pregunto Shinji desde el sillón

- Que te importa! – le contesto la pelirroja desde su cuarto

Si, nada malo le había pasado, se puso a buscar un canal digno en la televisión pues con Asuka en la casa no podría practicar a gusto, pero todo en la tele era aburrido…

Asuka se sentó a su lado y le quito el control, puso un canal de lucha libre

- Te gusta eso? – pregunto Shinji extrañado y sorprendido

- Sabes que si – le contesto en un tono indiferente - además es divertido

Pero su mirada cambio al verlo, lo vio con unos ojos traviesos

Shinji se exalto con esa mirada, por que siempre se la mostraba, ella sabia que se enloquecía a verla así…

- A-Asuka…

- Si… Shinji-kun

Abrió los ojos como platos, Asuka nunca lo llamaba Shinji-kun, eso definitivamente era extraño

Apago el televisor y se aproximo a el gateando en el sillón, seguía con aquella mirada que todo chico quisiera que Asuka lo mirara

- Sabes la televisión es algo aburrida…

- Asuka que te ocurre – le dijo muy asustado. Mientras ella se aproximaba el se alejaba

- Me gustaría besarte de nuevo… claro si quieres, juro que esta vez no te tapare la nariz

- Que demo…

Le tapo la boca con su dedo

- O quizás algo mas interesante… – lo acorralo y se sentó sobre el, de manera que no pudiera moverse

¡GLUB! Garganta de Shinji

- De-de que estas hablando?

- Tu sabes, Misato no esta, estamos solos…

- Asuka esto no es divertido

- pero no estoy jugando bakita – aproximo sus labios poco a poco a los de Shinji

Los labios de Asuka estaba a pocos centímetros de los de Shinji, este ultimo la miraba nervioso, por alguna razón le gustaba jugar de esa manera con el, le gustaba ver su cara con miedo, pero ese miedo en especial, no el de apunto de ser golpeado, si no ese…

Aproximo sus labios a la mejilla del chico y la beso profundamente, luego se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Debo cambiarme, pronto tendré una salida – hablo como si nada hubiera pasado

Shinji estaba paralizado, «k le esta pasando…»

Por alguna razón Shinji se sintió inspirado para tocar, estaba practicando desde hace 1 hora y media cuando Asuka salio de su cuarto, llevaba un vestido sencillo a media pierna de color azul cielo que hacia combinación con sus ojos, tenia un poco de maquillaje en la cara y el cabello suelto, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de salir

- A donde vas ahora? – Shinji podía oler el perfume de Azuka, no era muy fuete pero el olor era dulce

- Tengo una cita con un amigo de Hikari – le contesto con un tono de fastidio

- Otra vez, para que vas si sabes que al final lo vas a abandonar?

Asuka aprovecho esta oportunidad

- Shinji, no te pongas celoso –dijo con una vocecilla de niña pequeña - solo salgo para jugar con ellos en realidad tu eres mi verdadera cita – le dijo con aquella mirada traviesa de siempre

Empezó a sudar de nuevo

- Pero Asuka, que disparates dices…

- Lo que quiero decir es que yo solo te quiero a ti – lo acorralo en la pared - pero solo necesito un poco de diversión – le guiñeo el ojo y se dirigió a la puerta – no me esperes para la cena, adiós Shinji

Shinji respiraba agitadamente, detestaba que jugara así con el, pero a la vez le gustaba, le gustaba pero no era correcto, ella sabia que el la amaba, tenia que ser fuerte para no caer en su juego…

Eran las 10:43, Misato había llegado, si borracha, era muy temprano pero estuvo toda la tarde de fiesta, estaba dormida en su cuarto quitándose la cruda, Asuka no llegaba, eso le preocupaba aunque le hubiera dicho que llegaría tarde, era muy tarde para ser una cita con un amigo de Hikari, (S-C: una pequeña duda, cuantos amigos sin novia y desesperados de una cita tiene Hikari?) se quedo esperando en el sillón viendo televisión, la verdad no había nada bueno así que se puso a ver una película románica(S-C: de esas k solo hay mucho amor y pura miel… me dará diabetes con eso) hasta que llegara.

Unos minutos después llego la susodicha. Lo miro extrañada y como siempre, molesta

- Que ases despierto? no deberías estar escuchando tu SDAT?

- Buenas noches Asuka

- Me molesta que contestes de esa manera tan amable, por que no eres un niño normal – se fue hacia la cocina por una cerveza

- Desde cuando bebes?

- Que te importa, por que no te duermes, así aras algo productivo – se fue a su cuarto murmurando cosas en alemán combinadas con japonés (S-C: supongamos que las dice en su idioma normal pero aquí lo traducimos ) y alcanzo a entender varias palabras como "estupidos", "anormal" y "hombres" en la misma oración

Sin duda esa era la Asuka que le gustaba, lo malo era que en esa parte lo detestaba, bueno siempre lo ha detestado pero mas abiertamente en esa actitud, pero como le encantaba!

Ya en la mañana las mujeres seguían en cama, Misato, ya aliviada, pero dormida y Asuka con flojera, Shinji preparaba el desayuno

- Ya levántense! Esta listo el desayuno! – grito Shinji desde la cocina para que despertaran

- Deja dormir! – le contesto Asuka también con gritos

- Ya…ya boy… - dijo la tutora de los primeros aun dormitando

Asuka se levanto con la pijama muy despierta y Misato llego arrastrándose a la mesa frotándose los ojos

- Buenos días niños… - Misato aun no despertaba

- Que es esto baka – pregunto la pelirroja asqueada viendo el desayuno

- Huevos con tocino, - explico Shinji - se que no acostumbran a comerlo pero se que les gustara

Asuka dio el primer bocado, no estaba mal, pero tenia que seguir en su postura de "no me gusta pero tengo hambre", Misato, empezó a despertarse con el sabor de la comida y Shinji desayunaba con toda tranquilidad

Misato, como toda la tarde de ayer estuvo bebiendo y no comió nada necesitaba reponerse, se lo comió todo de casi un solo bocado y se sirvió doble. Asuka y Shinji no podían comer de lo impresionados

- Bueno chicos, tengo que hacer un papeleo así que no me molesten hasta la tarde, buen provecho – y se fue a su cuarto muy happy

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, mas bien incomodo, Shinji temía que Asuka volviera a ponerse en aquella actitud rara, claro con lo disimulado que es Shinji la chica se dio cuenta al instante

- Y dime Shinji… - empezó con vos melosa - que hacías ayer en la noche? – de nuevo mostraba aquel tono seductor

- Eh… - nervioso - bueno… yo veía televisión, solo eso

- Seguro? – le dedico una miradita mientras hacia círculos en su plato con el tenedor

- Si en-enserio – mas nervioso

- Como digas

Asuka se levanto y con un caminado sensual fue hacia la cocina y dejo su plato, giro y se acerco a Shinji k seguía inmóvil en la mesa

- Shinji – dijo decidida - solo quiero decirte que no hice nada malo con aquel idiota, solo que descubrió mi trampa y no me dejo escapar tuve kque soportarlo y al final lo golpee para irme, aunque valió la pena pues fue una película que quería ver ase mucho…

- Q-que tratas de decirme? - pregunto sin entender

- Bueno ayer me estuviste esperando, lo supe por kque tu nunca verías una película de ese tipo, solo si te lo pidiera Misato cuando Kaji la deja plantada y así tiene con quien desahogarse, y por que siempre que sientes que ases algo mal preparas algo nuevo o muy delicioso como señal de disculpa, y yo fui la que te trato mal en la noche pues ese tipo me irrito con sus estupidos comentarios y su manera de tratarme, era tan…ash, no tiene caso, y bueno pues yo solo quería que lo supieras

Se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a Shinji pensando

- «Esta vez fue sincera, lo se por como me miro y su forma de hablar no era provocativa ni furiosa, si no tranquila, no se si fue sincera en esos momentos pero se mostraba tan amable, si fuera siempre así, jaja no seria ella pero igual la amaría…»

- Que no piensas levantarte, llevas sentado casi 3 minutos con una cara de idiota, aunque…eso no lo puedes cambiar o si? jajajaaja – se burlo Asuka de el desde el baño (lavándose los dientes)

- «Si, sigue siendo la misma» – se levanto fue a lavar lo k quedaba

El día transcurrió normal, Misato nunca estuvo asiendo papeleo solo dormía y al final la convencieron y los tres fueron de compras, las chicas a gastar dinero en caprichos y Shinji a cargar cajas y bolsas, después fueron a comer, al llegar al apartamento y hubo una competencia entre Asuka y Shinji de carreras en el PS, claro Asuka gano (S-C: vaga… / Asuka: Hey!) y como el chico perdió tuvo que preparar la cena, en fin, pasaron el día como una feliz familia.

Al llegar la noche todos se fueron a dormir de la manera acostumbrada, excepto a las 11:37 que se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños

- Mama… mama contéstame… soy yo mama…

Otra pesadilla de Asuka

Como a Misato no se levanta ni aunque un cohete se estrellara frente a ella, Shinji fue el único que la oía, fue hasta su habitación y la encontró moviéndose en la cama, murmurando por lo bajo palabras que apenas se entendían, estaba sudando y llorando, pronto empezaría a gritar

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acaricio su cabello

Al principio no hizo efecto pero después empezó a calmarse, dejo de moverse y los susurros de sus palabras dejaron de escucharse, cuando el tomo su mano, la chica abro lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraba preocupado, aun respiraba agitadamente

- Shi-Shinji…

- Cálmate Asuka, ya paso – intento calmarla

Se sentó en la cama, luego miro a Shinji y lo abrazo con fuerza, aun lloraba

- Shinji – sollozando - fue ta-tan real

- Asuka deja de llorar, solo fue una pesadilla – correspondiendo al abrazo y le froto la espalda

- Pe-pero yo… - se separo un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo

- fue una pesadilla – Shinji le seco las lagrimas con su pulgar - todo esta bien

Ella lo volvió a abrazar, así quedaron un buen rato hasta que empezó a dormirse y el la acomodo en la cama, pasaron así varios minutos

- Por que no duermes – le pregunto Asuka extrañada pues ya era demasiado tarde

- Lo haré hasta que tu lo hagas – le contesto con tranquilidad y dulzura

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el le contesto de la misma forma

En ese momento Shinji empezó a adormilarse, decidió dejar a la chica pues si dormía ahí, en la mañana llegaría al hospital

- Shinji… - dijo al ver k el ojiazul se levantaba para irse

- Si?

- Gracias por todo – dicho esto se quedo dormida

El le sonrió y le beso la frente para que durmiera mas tranquila, se fue a su habitación y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, se durmió soñando en su boda… ese momento que era casi imposible de llegar… pero tenia esperanza, aun tenia esperanza…

( S-C: Shinji esta enamorado, - con un tono burlesco - Shinji esta enamorado / Shinji: cállate/ S-C: el rosadooo ¬¬ / Shinji: ù/ú)

Continuara...

**- **

**- **

**wujuuu, termine mi primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y la sigas leyendo y si no... aguantate xD**

**ah! no te olvides de dejarme Reviews eh! es gratis y al finalizar el cervicio de Fanfiction te regalara una barra de chocolate... si no te llega reclamale a ellos, a mi no :P**

**- **

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan **


	2. Chapter 2

**holaa! uff, al fin otro capitulo mas, gracias a mis lectores ****FeroAng**** y ****AoshMi SeshLin**** que parece que no les llego mi chocolate (maldito FanFiction), espero que después se unan mas ;)**

**Bueno, no demorare mas, ahí va mi conti**

**...: COQUETA:..**

**---**

**Capitulo 2**

El lunes se levantaron algo tarde, pero aun así alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo a la escuela, el profesor de algebra daba su clase.

Shinji no ponía atención a la clase pues estaba en las nubes con su imaginación y con cara de idiota, pero siempre parecía estar poniendo atención.

En cuanto a la pelirroja estaba aburrida mirando hacia la ventana y a sus compañeros – « cuando se va callar ese abuelo, ya me quiero ir de aquí, ashh, veré que hay de diversión en este pútrido salón, empezamos con… la muñeca, tiene cara de estupida, que no tiene mas que hacer que ver a la ventana, ah el pervertido de Aida, que milagro que no trae una revista pornográfica, y Shinji… hmmmm no estaría mal divertirse con el o si? »

- «ahh… ya me imagino, cuando Asuka en realidad diga con sinceridad lo que siente y…» decía Shinji en sus pensamientos

- tsss... tsss…

- ehh... Que… - volviendo a la realidad

- tsss… Shinji

- quien me habla

- Señor Ikari quiere poner atención – dijo seriamente el profesor

Risas disimuladas de la clase

- Si profesor – contesto avergonzado

El maestro volvió a lo suyo y todos volvieron a apuntar, Shinji volteo con Asuka y esta le sonrió sacándole la lengua, vivió a voltear al frente algo nervioso

- «Jajaja todo va como lo planee» Asuka

- «Por que me sonríe, por que me sonríe, siento su mirada»

Volteo lentamente y la susodicha lo miro de una manera muy sensual, le tiro un beso atrevido e hizo resaltar sus atributos, este de los nervios rompió su lápiz

- Hay algún problema allá atrás que tiene tanta necesidad de voltear? – dijo el profesor un poco alterado

- No-no señor – empezó a sonrojarse

- Otra distracción y sale del salón

- Si señor

Risas disimuladas pero más fuertes

En ese momento supo que de nuevo Asuka jugaba con el, decidió no voltear mas, unos segundos después lo golpeo un papelito, era una nota de Asuka

_Queridisimo Shinji:_

_No seas tan obvio, esto tiene k ser entre los dos, o quisieras hacer un trío con el profesor? No verdad, no te pongas nervioso que lo nuestro es normal, si te portas bien en la casa te espera un premio, un rico y placentero sexo _(Shinji: O/O) _del que te gusta jeje, no se te antoja, a mi si, y mas con tigo, y mas cuando te excitas te ves taaaan sexy, no puedo esperar, nos vemos en el baño._

_atte.: ya sabes pillin ;)_

Shinji estaba rojo como un tomate, se podía notar a kilómetros, pero al profesor ya no le gusto esa indisciplina (S-C: ta igual que a la zorra tu-bi, inches profes aguados)

- Déme eso Ikari

- No Prof.… - intento retenerlo

- Si es tan interesante para ti lo será para la clase, vamos a ver _"queridisimo Shinji:_ (risas abiertamente) _no seas tan obvio, esto tiene que ser entre los dos, o quisieras hacer un tri…" _ (El profesor callo)

En cuanto mas leía, mas abría los ojos, al final se puso tan rojo como Shinji, solo que en ves de apenado estaba furioso

- VALLA INMEDIATAMENTE A LA DIRECCION!

Este salio disparado del salón con miedo a que el profesor lo aniquile

---

- «maldita Asuka,- pensaba Shinji - creé que puede manipularme, bueno lo hace… - estaba caminando a casa pues duro mucho en la dirección – ahora tengo un reporte, un informe permanente en mis expedientes y una suspensión, eso no importa pues mañana tengo pruebas, de todas maneras me saldría de clases, el problema es ella…debo dejar de pensar en ella, esa zorra, no dejare que me siga tratando así debo de ser fuerte…»

- Shinji! – alguien le gritaba desde lejos, era Asuka

- … - estaba harto

- Shinji, - lo había alcanzado - por que no me esperaste

- Para que? para lo del baño? - dijo sarcásticamente

- Vamos fue solo una broma…

- Si como sea para ti todo es broma – estallando – crees que las batallas con los Ángeles son simples juegos, crees que los problemas no son nada, crees poder jugar y no dañar mis senti… - se quedo callado y se sonrojó levemente – olvídalo

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Asuka lo tomo por el brazo impidiendo que se valla

- Ay Shinji, vamos – parándose enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso – no me digas que no me amas?

- Bueno… yo…

- Anda admítelo, no puedes resistirte

- Eso… no

- DILO

- Esta bien esta bien, lo admito, TE AMO, te amo de verdad como no te imaginas, incluso aunque tu me humilles y te burles no dejare de amarte, por que eres la persona mas bella y linda cuando sabes hacerlo, se cuando finges y cuando lo dices de verdad y la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cuando sin querer te preocupas, cuando de casualidad te das cuanta, cuando en realidad sientes algo mas que desprecio hacia mi, la forma en que caminas, esa manera sensual de moverte, el olor de tu cabello, cuando despiertas de una horrible pesadilla y me tomas de consuelo, ahí te ves tan frágil que pareces un ángel, y no con lo que peleamos, con un hermoso ángel, el mas hermoso que pudiera existir… tu – no supo como lo hizo pero se lo dijo – te amo Asuka – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – pero tu no sientes lo mismo hacia mi, no quisiera que me lastimes, por favor, déjame, la verdad pienso olvidarte aunque se que será muy difícil – derramo la primera lagrima, de ahí vinieron mas - has lo que quieras…

Se fue con la cabeza baja derramando lágrimas por todo el camino,

Asuka solo lo vio alejarse, tenía una mano en el pecho

- Shi-Shinji… - lo dijo casi en un susurro. Después de eso, empezó a llorar

**---**

**Espero que sea del agrado de público, ahora solo les pido que dejen un comentario, no les hará daño y los prevendrá contra el sida xD**

**--- **

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


	3. Chapter 3

**---**

**El recibir mas reviews, aunque sean poquitos me da inspiración para seguir. Gracias a ****Katsuya 8.6, ****LJ-90, ****AoshMi SeshLin****, aloqua**** y ****angel sin alas**** por su apoyo**

**Después de varios días de trabajar, andar en el Chat, navegar en Internet, soportar regaños de mi madre, hacer tareas (ToT) y muchas cosas más, aquí esta la continuación. Es mas larga que la anterior y espero que les guste**

…**Que haces leyendo esto, la historia esta abajo**

**No, aquí no, mas abajo**

**Ya casi llegas**

**Has un esfuerzo mas grande, con eso no lograras nada en tu vida**

**Sigues aquí, apúrate, es abajo**

**Todavía no llegas.. Me impresiona que no sufras de retraso mental**

…

**-O-**

…

**Me estas aburriendo**

**Si todavía estas aquí puedo aprovechar para…**

**(CON UN DEMONIO, VAS A PASARTELA TODA LA VIDA ESCRIBIENDO ESTUPIDECES O DEJARAS A LOS LECTORES LEER AGUSTO ESTA PORQUIMIERDA?)**

**ToT es que hoy estaba de buenas, pero me has cortado la inspiración**

**---**

**...: COQUETA:..**

**---**

**Capitulo 3**

Ese día no se hablaron, Shinji por coraje y Asuka por vergüenza, auque parezca increíble, pero era la verdad…

El veía televisión, cualquier cosa era buena en ese momento, no quería pensar en nada

- «No puede ser que me haya enamorado de esa maldita perra, debo olvidarme de ella, lo único que causa es sufrimiento y no dejare que me lastime mas» Shinji

Asuka que estaba en el baño salio y se encontró con la mirada de Shinji, el chico la miro con desprecio, esta se avergonzó y entro corriendo a su habitación

- «No puede ser que me vea así¿cómo paso, se supone que el es serio y tímido, el nunca seria cruel con nadie… » Asuka

---

- Ya llegue niños!

Eran las 9:35 y Misato llego, vio la televisión prendida con una película de un secuestro «ay Asuka nunca cambiara» fue al refrigerador y abrió una cerveza y le dio un sorbo

- Buenas noches Misato-san

Casi escupe la cerveza, Asuka la saludo desde la cocina, preparaba la cena, volteo a la sala para ver quien estaba en el sofá, era Shinji

Misato los vio con los ojos demasiado abiertos, primero a Shinji, luego Asuka, luego observo detenidamente la cerveza « estoy alucinando…»

- La cena esta lista – dijo alegremente Asuka, como Shinji solía hacerlo

Misato vio la mesa, estaba totalmente impecable lista para que tres personas comieran, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó « definitivamente estoy alucinando…»

La cena trascurrió algo tranquila, ninguno hablaba era algo… común, si se podía decir una típica ora de la comida

- « bueno al parecer las cosas se calmaron todo parece normal» - le dio un trago a su cerveza de nuevo – y bien chicos como les fue hoy en su día

- Pregúntale a esa cualquiera ùú – contesto Shinji un poco molesto

- Por favor Shinji, escúchame…

- Bla bla bla… ve y dile esos cuentos a tu madre quieres, o no, creo que esta MUERTA verdad? Hasta las muñecas tienen mas corazón que tu! – se levanto furioso y se fue a su cuarto y dio un portazo con la puerta

Asuka se quedo avergonzada con la cabeza gacha en su sitio. Unas gotas cristalinas resbalaban sus mejillas

- Yo me retiro, lo lamento…

Se levanto y se fue

Misato estaba paralizada con los palillos aun en la boca, se levanto y fue a la pequeña terraza «me estoy volviendo loca… o tal vez e bebido demasiado, ni si quiera llevo la mitad de la lata…» la miro por unos segundos y decidió probarla una vez mas haber que pasaba…

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza y vio al cielo… « Nada raro»

---

En Nerima

En un salón de clases donde los alumnos ponían muuuuuucha atención un chico miraba su obra de arte, el proyectil vuela-vuela#5 volaba con éxito sobre el cielo

---

En Tokio-3

Misato veía estupefacta a un cerdo con unas pequeñas alitas pintadas en el lomo y fuego en las patas que volaba demasiado rápido y con total tranquilidad sobre el cielo

Tiro la lata de cerveza sin dejar de mirar el cielo y fue lentamente hacia su cama con los ojos aun abiertos como platos, se acostó y se tapo completamente con la sabana

- «Nunca, y he dicho, NUNCA jamás de los jamases volveré a beber»

---

Habitación de Shinji…

Shinji estaba acostado en su cama, solo pensaba…

- « que demonios me ocurre, por que me comporto así, se que se lo merece pero no me siento bien… quiero que sufra pero no disfruto insultarla… ya se! La haré sufrir, pero de la manera que jamás pensó ser humillada… la voy a enamorar de mi, la haré que sufra lo que estoy sintiendo… eso será lo justo»

Shinji se imagino la cara de indignación y sufrimiento al ver a Asuka tirada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos al saber que el ya no la amaba, no sentía bien en imaginarlo pero se merecía mas que eso

Tenia que lograrlo, esta era la perfecta venganza, le quitaría el orgullo y la dejaría destrozada, tal como ella lo hizo con el…

Shinji: « pero... cómo podré olvidarla?…»

---

Habitación de Asuka…

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la puerta de su cuarto, rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos, no dejaba de sentir la culpa…

- « por que demonios siento culpa… por que tengo que ser frágil ante el, el es el frágil! Yo soy la fuerte, no debo dejarme vencer, tengo que hacer lo que sea para tenerlo de nuevo a mi merced, lo domare y lo haré mió de nuevo… »

Se acostó en su cama con total tranquilidad, mañana mismo empezaría el proyecto "domando al Baka" así las cosas serian como antes, ella mandaría otra vez…

---

Habitación de Misato…

Misato solo se retorcía en la cama repitiéndose una y otra vez "no teletubis déjenme en paz, déjenme, no quiero chocó banana, no todo menos eso…"

---

_2 días después…_

Shinji había vuelto nuevamente a la escuela, hablaba con su par de amigos Kensuke y Touji

- …y dices k esa pera solo jugaba con tigo? – pregunto Kensuke sin entender completamente

- Si – respondió Shinji decidido, pero con el alma rota

- Era de esperarse, es Asuka… - Dijo Touji, ya se lo esperaba

- Oye tampoco es tan mala « por que la defiendo? »

- Shinji, por favor, - le dijo Touji en tono cansado - no es mas que una hipócrita, solo eres su distracción, no te la tomes en serio

- Bueno… creo que es verdad… pero…

- Además tu tienes un montón de pretendientes – dijo Kensuke para sacarlos de la discusión

- En serio – dijo Shinji muy sorprendido

- Si, de verdad, - le contesto Kensuke - yo a veces cuando me pongo a filmarlas en los vestidores, escucho sus conversaciones y hablan muy bien de ti

- Además Hikari me dijo que le gustas a Yamizawa del 2-D y a un grupito de 1er grado – afirmo Touji

- … oh – aun no lo creía

- Oigan cambiando de tema, las chicas de 3ro están en clase de gimnasia y dicen que el nuevo uniforme les queda muy pegado y no deja mucho para la imaginación, quieren verlas? – dijo Kensuke con cara de pervertido

- Amigo, no necesitas decirlo 2 veces – dijo Touji también con cara de pervertido

- Las que…? – empezó Shinji, pero no lo dejaron terminar pues ya iban jalándolo hacia fuera del salón

Una pelirroja muy irritada veía esta escena de lejos

- Estos pervertidos, no piensan en otra cosa que no sea sexo

- Normalmente debería detenerlos pero están en hora libre, por que te molesta tanto Asuka? – pregunto interesada Hikari

- A mi nada, por que?

- No será que te molesta que Shinji se fije en otras? – le dijo picadamente

- ESE BAKA, - se exalto de una - solo míralo, es un llorón, y ni siquiera se interesa por las mujeres, a veces pienso que es gay… - dijo volteando la cara hacia la ventana

- Acéptalo, se como te miras y el te trata diferente, no como a las otras chicas, el se fija en ti, no deberías ser tan dura con el, tu en realidad le interesas…

«_- Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, TE AMO!... _»

El solo pensar en lo que sucedió aquel día la estremecía, el simple recuerdo de Shinji gritándole y diciéndole cosas tan dulces, pero a la vez hirientes, le daban deseos de llorar…

«-_Te amo Asuka… _»

…Pero no podía decaer, y menos en ese momento

- Los hombres son basura

---

El receso termino, ya estaban esperando la llegada del profesor mientras platicaban animadamente en el salón, una chica de primer grado entro y se dirigió a "los 3 chiflados"

- Hola Shinji

- Ho-hola - le contesto el saludo algo confundido

- Mi amiga Rika dice que le gustas – señalando a la puerta a un grupo de niñas, y una de pelo corto hasta los hombros negro muy avergonzada – te manda esto - le entrego unos chocolates y una carta con su nombre

- gracias

Observo hasta la puerta para ver a la niña, era bonita y muy inocente, le dedico una sonrisa, la otra se puso mas roja de lo que estaba pero le respondió con el mismo gesto, la otra chiquilla se retiro riendo a contar con lujo de detalle cada movimiento del ojiazul

- Esa niña es muy linda, pero es algo pequeña – observo Touji

- Y sus pechos no se han desarrollado muy bien – agrego Kensuke

- Kensuke! – le reclamo Shinji

- que dije?

Asuka e Hikari miraban con interés

- Wow... – exclamo Hikari impresionada - Shinji se pesco una muy pequeña

- Y eso que importa, es su vida…

- Asuka, estas celosa?

- Yo, del baka? jamás… - afirmo muy segura pero tenia un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

Shinji volteo a ver a una Asuka enojada, Esta lo miro y se sorprendió ya que el ojiazul le dedico una amplia sonrisa, esta se sonrojo mas y volteo a la ventana aun molesta ( S-C: y se queja de Rei… mira que las ventanas son interesantes, te puedes hallar arañas, rayones y hay excitantes peleas con pelusas, la otra ves en clase del mapache miraba haci… / Asuka: PARALE, PARALE, YA ENTENDIMOS/ S-C: que carácter… ya cásate…)

- La vise, se encelo – dijo Touji entre risas

- jajaja nunca la había visto así – Kensuke también entre risas

- ni yo… - dijo Shinji extrañado

No pudieron seguir pues el profesor entro y empezó a dar la última clase del día…

- maestro en el aula, todos de pie! – Hikari volvía a las labores de delegada

---

Asuka y Shinji iban como de costumbre caminando a casa, iban muy callados, en fin Shinji rompió el silencio como siempre lo hace

- Asuka… estas molesta?

- Yo? por que habría de estarlo? – le contesto, con sarcasmo claro

- Se que te trate muy mal estos días, perdóname estaba algo alterado y bueno… tu sabes… lo de aquel día…

- … entiendo « el solo esta cayendo… »

El camino transcurrió tranquilo al llegar a casa no esperaban encontrarse a Misato en la cocina sentada con una sartén en la cabeza y un trapeador en las manos

- Oye tu, no deberías estar trabajando? – le dijo Asuka desafiante

- … quien eres? – dijo toda asustada

- Genial, - harta de lo mismo - volviste a beber en la mañana?

- NOO, CERVEZA NOOO! – salio corriendo por toda la casa agitando los brazos

A Shinji y a Asuka les callo una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime

- Que te parece si comemos afuera – se apresuro a decir Shinji

- Me parece excelente

Dejaron sus cosas, tomaron algo de dinero y salieron a la calle

---

Estaban los 2 en un puesto de comida china en una mesa. La comida trascurría algo callada

- Esa Misato, jamás comprenderá… - dijo el ojiazul desilusionado

- Si, no tiene remedio – agrego su compañera

- Pero no me has contestado, sobre lo de la mañana con la niña de primero… estabas enojada?

- MMFG…HMPHH? ( traducción: QUE, QUE?) – se atraganto con la comida

- Si es que te vi algo molesta, o acaso eran celos?

- Que cosas dices! Como que celosa! – se apresuro a contrarrestar, pero roja de vergüenza

- Ya, ya, no te exaltes, solo era una pregunta

- Más te vale ¬¬

Los dos siguieron comiendo, Asuka pensó que era el mejor momento para empezar su plan

- Sabes Shinji, la verdad… si me puse un poco celosa… - hablo con una vos dulce. Shinji empezó a sentir una pierna suave que acariciaba la suya

- Ehh? – Shinji se puso algo rojo

- Si, es que me da celos que te fijes en otras chicas y no en mi – con una miradita que… ay niños desmáyense, luego volvió a prestar atención a su comida

Shinji comprendió, estaba intentando conquistarlo de nuevo, pero ya no caería en su juego y le dio con el mismo garrote

Shinji tomo suavemente su mano para que volteara hacia el cuando sus miradas se cruzaron este le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara MUY notablemente

- Esa niña era linda, no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo comparar su belleza con la de la Diosa que esta sentada frente a mí. Eres la única persona en la que podría fijarme Asuka

- … - Asuka estaba trabada - … eh yo…

- Anda termina de comer, se nos esta haciendo tarde

- Ehh… si – se apresuro a comer

Al terminar, pagaron e iban nuevamente camino a casa. Al llegar, Misato seguía igual y decidieron llamar a Ritsuko. Cuando llego al verla en ese estado, decidió llevarla para hacerle unos estudios y ver su problema, que al parecer, era grave.

Nuevamente, los 2 solos en casa…

---

**Que tal? les gusto… no?... ToT muajaja, mi yo interna me corto la inspiración pero espero que les haya gustado**

**En este Cáp. Shinji no esta muy agresivo, pero ya verán como se las cobra, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… pero no les adelantare mas, esperen al próximo capitulo para averiguarlo… muajajaja**

…

**Antes de que te vayas no seas malito y déjame un review, por que de por si me corto la inspiración yo solita ToT… y cuantas veces tengo que decirles que conmigo no son los chocolates! FanFiction da un muy mal servicio a la gente que da reviews. Bueno, en eso no me meto, así que no les prometeré nada… solo que la primera persona que me deje un review se llevara un regalo sorpresaa! Que empiece la carrera!  
**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


	4. Chapter 4

**---**

**Hola queridos amiwos lectores, que por ahora son LJ-90, ****aloqua**** y ****AoshMi SeshLin****, por seguir pacientemente y esperas a la continuación.**

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco la paciencia. Ya le había explicado a LJ-90 sobre mi situación, pero les diré que sufrí la perdida de un gran amigo mió y todavía duele ToT pero el recibir sus reviews me anima, aun que fueron menos de los que esperaba… el capitulo anterior recibí mas pero el saber que hay gente que me apoya me hace seguir adelante**

**Sin mas distracciones y dramatismo vamos a la historia… muajaja**

**---**

**...: COQUETA:..**

**---**

**Capitulo 4**

Shinji cocinaba la cena y Asuka estaba en su cuarto perdida en sus pensamientos…

«Que había sido lo de esa tarde… me sonroje ante el comentario de Shinji siendo que nunca lo había hecho… me estaré enamorando… no puedo, es imposible, tengo que hacerlo sufrir, de cualquier manera, pero no quiero, lo quiero, lo… no, no puedo amarlo es… es… Shinji?... »

- Ya esta la cena! – dio Shinji haciendo que vuelva a la realidad

- Si, ya voy – algo atontada

Al salir encontró la mesa perfectamente puesta, con manteles rojos y vasos de cristal, tenia cierto aire romántico… pero Shinji nunca se atrevería a ofrecerle una cena romántica a ella… o si?

- Humm... no te vas a sentar? – le dijo Shinji viéndola como miraba todo embobada

- Ah, eso… si - se sentó inmediatamente. La cena era… Que demonios era? – Baka que demonios es esto?

- es comida italiana

- Mmm… - dio el primer bocado, la pasta estaba exquisita

Los dos comieron tranquilamente, platicando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, fue muy divertido pasar un tiempo agradable los 2

Al terminar

- Mmmm, te felicito baka, te quedo muy bien

- Si es me esforcé un poco jeje

- « se esforzó?… por una cena para mi?...»

- Te sientes bien – le pregunto extrañado

- Quien, yo? (S-C: noo, le habla a la mesa), si claro muy bien, muy bien

- Te noto nerviosa…

- Nerviosa yo, por favor no me conoces…

- Entonces déjame hacerlo

0.0

Shinji se levanto y se dirigió al lugar donde Asuka se sentó. Puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla y con la otra tomo suavemente su rostro

- Se dejarías conocerte… Asuka? – dijo Shinji con un aire seductor

- Yo… no se… que ases Shinji? – le decía nerviosa, pero el chico se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ella

- Me dejarías entrar en tu vida, querida mía?

- Shinji… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al disfrutar ese momento

Shinji se paro en seco y la miro maliciosamente, ella esperando abrió lentamente los ojos

- En realidad creíste que lo haría? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

- Estabas…jugando… - se sorprendió

- Se que no querías hacerlo al principio, pero después tu expresión mostraba felicidad…

- No es cierto

- … deseo… - siguió burlándose

- No sigas!

- …querías saber que te quería, querías besarme y que luego caiga rendido a tus pies diciendo que te amo, querías que te pida perdón!...

- DEJAME EN PAZ! – Asuka se levanto y le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación

- …querías que siguiera siendo tu esclavo, así tu ganarías siempre!... – ahora el también gritaba

- YA CALLATE! – seguía caminando

- QUERIAS QUE TE AMARA POR QUE TU ME AMAS!

Asuka se paro en seco, estaba de espaldas al chico

- me rechazaste una ves, te diste cuenta de tu error y ahora tu eres la que me necesita – se acerco lentamente a ella y le susurro al oído – voy a ganar te lo aseguro – le beso el oído – buenas noches, mi Asuka

Se alejo y se fue lentamente a su habitación

Asuka estaba plasmada, se fue caminando lentamente hacia su habitación y se sentó en la cama

Así quedo por más de media hora, llorando silenciosamente, impactada por las palabras de Shinji…

- « el lo sabe, ahora el juega con migo, por que lo deje ir, si yo lo amaba desde el principio, ahora no solo me rechazo, me detesta, me odia, por que?»

Se lanzo contra su almohada y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin importarle quien la oyera, ni la promesa que hizo, nada… y por que habría de importarle, si perdió lo único real que tenia, perdió al ser que amaba, ya ni siquiera podría verle la cara, lo había perdido… para siempre…

---

Shinji escuchaba el llanto de la otra habitación, estaba recostado en su cama, no tenia ni la menor idea de por que lo había hecho…

- « la hice sufrir como lo merecía, su cara mostraba dolor, pero no me senti bien como debería de estarlo, que me pasa? acaso aun la amo, no lo se, lo ensaye toda la semana, salio a la perfección y no me siento bien, yo… yo… aun la amo… y ella me-me ama? si me ama y la perdí totalmente… DEMONIOS, sabia que no debía hacerlo, ahora me detesta, piensa que la odio y conociéndola cada oportunidad que tenga querrá matarme, por que lo hice? nunca quise hacerlo, - suspiro - yo la sigo amando… »

Se hizo bolita en la cama (como camaroncito) y se dispuso a dormir, aun que los llantos de la habitación de al lado no lo dejaban dormir por el sentido de culpa, era la primera vez que la había oído llorar que no fuera en sus pesadillas, se oía terrible, y mas terrible que fue por SU culpa

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche

---

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana y Shinji preparaba el acostumbrado desayuno de todos los días, solo que esta vez era para 2 personas, tenia que recuperarla a como diera lugar, esta vez no la dejaría ir.

Estaba apunto de ir a la habitación de Asuka para llamarla a desayunar, pero esta salio a grandes zancadas de su cuarto, ya con el uniforme y su portafolio.

- Buenos días Asuka, el desay…

¡PLAFFF!

La puerta se cerro de un portazo, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo

Esto se sentía fatal…

---

Asuka ya estaba en la escuela, mas temprano de lo normal, eran las 7:23 y no había nadie, pues las clases empezaban a las 8:00

Como no tenia nada interesante que hacer se paseo por los pasillos de la escuela, contó las hojas del árbol que se alcanzaba a ver desde un salón, dejo abierta las llaves de agua de los baños de las chicas, regó jabón en el baño de hombres, tiro piedras en la piscina, camino por los pasillos, se puso a practicar sus poses del día frente al espejo del baño de maestros, salio inmediatamente de ahí al escuchar en una ducha muy cercana gemidos de la profesora de geometría que gritaba el nombre del profesor de biología, rayo los pizarrones de casi todos los salones con caritas y unas que otras señales obscenas, y al final se de volvió al salón y espero sentada, eran las 7:48

Llego Hikari

- Asuka? – La miro sorprendida - que ases aquí, normalmente tu llegas 5 minutos tarde

- Ñaa, ya era hora de que llegara un día puntual no crees?

- Es verdad jeje, por cierto, donde esta Shinji?

Se estremeció al oír ese nombre, pero tenia el don de pensar rápido

- La baka se durmió, y como no se apuraba a preparar el desayuno me vine – exclamo sin darle la mas mínima importancia

- Ohh, eso es raro en el pero bueno, tengo un chisme importantísimo que contarte...

- Haber, suelta

Así, Asuka e Hikari pasaron la mañana asta que llegaron los demás alumnos y después las clases con el profesor de biología empezaron, venia un poco mas despeinado que de costumbre, su corbata estaba chueca y su camisa arrugara, Asuka sabia la razón pero prefirió no hablar de ello…

---

A media clase, un alumno llego corriendo a la entrada y abrió la puerta…

Venia mojado y sucio, con el cabello despeinado, su zapato estaba mordido y estaba muy agitado. Su nombre era Shinji Ikari

- Ya era hora de que llegara Ikari, por lo visto hoy no tenia asuntos en NERV, o si?

- lo lamento profesor yo...

FLASH BACK

Shinji caminaba apresurado, se le había hecho tarde a pesar de levantarse temprano, maldijo por lo bajo a pen-pen pues por intentar robarle el desayuno hizo un desastre en la cocina y como Misato llegaría temprano tenia que limpiarlo, no quería llegar de la escuela y encontrarla rabiosa

Iba muy apresurado cruzando las calles de la ciudad y de lo rápido que iba unos perros doberman se alocaron y empezaron a perseguirlo, de la desesperación no se fijo por donde andaba y choco con varios hombres vestidos de negro, al parecer se molestaron pues sacaron sus metralletas automáticas y empezaron a dispararle

Eran 3 perros doberman, 5 hombres vestidos de negro, un panadero al que le tiro el puesto, varios vendedores que le arruino sus frutas, el niño que repartía periódico pues se los tiro todos a una alcantarilla y una mujer vestida con una toalla que por equivocación choco con su tendedero y se llevo su ropa; todos ellos con un mismo fin… matarlo

Iba demasiado rápido que ya casi los dejaba atrás pero al cruzar una calle no se fijo y un camión de gas estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, el camión giro pero choco con una góndola llena de cemento fresco, este del impacto de desvió a una tienda y el cemento se derramo sobre las vías del metro. El camión de gas se volteo al suelo, de la tienda salieron disparados varios vidrios y uno salio hacia un poste de luz que callo encima del camión de gas y otro fue a dar a un helicóptero que se desplomo también en el suelo, varios coches se impactaron contra el y una llanta incendiada salio volando y quemo un árbol con mas de 4000 años de orgullo nacional y atracción turística. Como el árbol se encontraba en un zoológico, el fuego fundió una celda y un leopardo se dio a la fuga; la tienda, que estaba en un edificio de varios pisos, se desplomo y todo callo sobre la calle, dejando libre el paso a un elefante y varias jirafas. Extrañamente el camión de gas NO exploto, uff un alivio… a pesar de eso, era una catástrofe… y todo por que…

Las personas voltearon a ver al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Shinji pero este ya llevaba 4 calles adelantadas

- TODOS A EL! –grito un wey

- MUERTE AL NIÑOOOO! – dijeron todos

Lo que no sabían es que las ondas sonoras provocaron un impacto en el contenedor de gas que se abrió, entro en contacto con una chispa de un semáforo y el lugar exploto

---

Unos metros mas adelante a 2 cuadras de la escuela, un cansadísimo Shinji Ikari apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas tomando aire, después de esta acción reviso su reloj, 15 minutos de retraso, podía llegar sin que lo reportaran

- « al menos mi uniforme esta intacto…»

Un Ferrari paso a toda velocidad en ese mismo momento y lo salpico con lodo del piso… ese iba ser un mal día…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- … Yo me caí señor

- Esa no es excusa para llegar tarde, ahora se reara afuera el salón cargara 2 cubetas de agua, y tendrá un reporte por el estado de su uniforme

- Si señor Ú.Ù

Eran las 9:30 hora del receso y hora en Shinji terminaría su castigo de cargar cubetas (S-C: menudo castigo así como los de Ranma ½) esperando el afamado timbre…

¡RINGGGG!

Todos los alumnos salían de sus aulas y llegaron Touji y Kensuke a recibir a un adolorido Shinji por las cubetas, ya estaban en su acostumbrada terraza donde siempre almorzaban

- Esta mañana te veías agitado Shinji, donde estabas? – pregunto Kensuke con interés

- No preguntes ¬¬

- Me han llegado rumores de que hubo una explosión de un camión de gas en el centro por razones extrañas, - informo Touji - no sabrás algo tu que estabas afuera?

- Ehh… yo… no yo no – Shinji "disimulaba" su temor - … supe...creo que pase… no, no paso nada… y yo corrí… pero no crean nada de lo que les diga el panadero me entienden! (T y K: O.o) emmm…. óò quiero decir yo no supe nada !

- No tendrás nada k ver en eso, o si? – pregunto Touji picaramente

- No, yo? como creen

- Me hubiera gustado ver la explosión… - dijo Kensuke con la vista perdida y un aire soñador

- Tu solo piensas en guerra – se burlo Touji

- No te olvides de las chicas – agrego este felizmente

- UU (T y S)

- cambiando de tema, Shinji, dime que aras con… tu sabes… - dijo Kensuke precavido para no atormentarlo

- Ehh?

- Con la perra de baldío

- Ahh… Asuka, - así la identificaba Touji - pues ayer…

Les contó lo sucedido en el plan de la cena, que fue planeado por los 3 para darle su merecido

- jajajaja – risa de Touji - yo sabia que iba a picar el anzuelo

- Las mujeres son iguales – agrego Kensuke – aun que lo nieguen… que te pasa Shinji

- Emmm… yo…

- No me digas que aun te gusta – le pregunto Touji con fastidio

- Es más k eso…

- Olvídate de ella – le aconsejo Kensuke - no vale la pena que te pongas así, ya no hay remedio…

- De eso me arrepiento… es que… yo…

No pudo terminar pues pudo divisar de la terraza a 2 chicas que caminaban por el patio de la escuela: una era Hikari y la otra era…

- Asuka… - Shinji pensó en voz alta

- Miren, la zorra va al prostíbulo – dijo Touji cruzando los brazos con un tono de indignación

- Debo irme

- Que te pasa,… Shinji! – le dijo Kensuke preocupado

- Hay algo que debo de atender – Dicho esto, Shinji se dio a la fuga

---

**Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si, a mi me gusto jeje**

…

**cha-cha-chá-chann… se acuerdan que al primer review les prometí un regalo sorpresaa? si? Bueno, el ganador fue…**

**LJ-90**

**(salen serpentinas y globitos)  
**

**Muchas felicidades, por ser el primer review del capitulo pasado te llevas… la satisfacción de haber leído primero mi continuación!**

**- err… eso es todo?**

**- si, por que?**

**- oyes, y a los que lo dejaron después les darás premio?**

**- sii! se llevaran la satisfacción de haberme dejado un review!**

- …

- …

**- LINCHENLAA!**

**- WAAAA!**

**(mientras corro por mi vida, no te olvides de los reviews ;)**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


	5. Chapter 5

**---**

**wooowww… después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar… jeje**

**Lamento la tardanza, enserio, pero a una le llegan de volada los exámenes, y cuando algunos son prácticos la cosa se pone muxo peor .**

**Pero para que preocuparlos con estos mis problemas, ahora me di una escapada por que por andar de voladilla me quitaron el Internet… -- NO CREAN ESO SUCIOS PERVERTIDOSS! Es que me quede hasta tarde en época de exámenes y se enojaron con migo… pero en mi compu, en la del vecino o en un ciber ahí estaré lista para el virus que venga!**

**Humm… me pase de nuevo con la dosis de chocolate !**

**Disfruten**

**---**

…**:COQUETA:…**

**---**

**Capitulo 5**

2 chicas del 2-a caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, al parecer la de cabellos castaños estaba esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja

- Pero dime Asuka, - preguntaba Hikari con mucho interés - que fue lo que te paso? estas muy rara últimamente, y no has humillado a nadie el día de hoy, eso es raro

- cuantas veces debo decirte que si se me antoja madurar es mi problema – le contestaba Asuka harta de que preguntara tanto

- No Asuka, esto es diferente, estas deprimida, lo se…

- Ya deja el drama, me harta

- No tendrá nada que ver con… Shinji…

Las palabras se secaron de la boca de Asuka, no podía decir nada al respecto

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado

- Lo sabia, se trata de el, que te ha hecho esta vez?

- No…no es eso… - le contesto a su amiga algo depresiva

- Vamos Asuka soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi

- Pero esto es vergonzoso

- Me han pasado cosas muy malas y siempre he contado con tu apoyo Asuka, tal vez pueda ayudarte

Al principio dudo de confesarlo pero al final decidió soltarle toda la sopa con lujo de detalles pues tenia que desahogase, y quien mejor que la consejera # 1 en el mundo, su mejor amiga Hikari. Intento contener el llanto pues en la escuela no se dejaría vencer, tenia que lucir normal, pero al final tuvieron que ir al baño para que no la vieran, era un choque muy fuerte en su orgullo. Al terminar el relato, Hikari estaba atónita

- Segura que era Shinji? – aun no lo creía

- Si… el mismo – dijo Asuka mientras se secaba las lágrimas con papel de baño (S-C: aclaro…no usado ¬¬)

- No me lo tomes a mal Asuka, la verdad te lo merecías por como lo trataste pero…

- No sabia que hacer - su voz se quebró en llanto - no sabia como llamar su atención, ahora me detesta y fue una confusión y la verdad no se si pueda verlo nuevamente a la cara

- Asuka, cálmate, se puede solucionar, solo hay que buscar…

- Perdí lo que mas apreciaba en mi vida, lo que en realidad amaba y… y me detesta – soltó una vez mas el llanto

Hikari no lo soporto, la tomo por el brazo y la hizo voltea hacia ella y le dio una bofetada, luego le dedico una mirada fuerte y una postura firme

- Óyeme bien Asuka, deja de llorar, o te daré verdaderas razones para hacerlo, un hombre no es motivo, razón o circunstancia alguna para llorar, si el de verdad te amaba te debió haber dado una oportunidad, pero si solo fuiste un instrumento para vaciar el rencor que le tenia al mundo, no vale nada, entiendes, NADA, ahora sécate esas lagrimas, levanta esa cara y sal de este baño con tu postura de "soy mejor que tu" y demuéstralo

Asuka solo se sobaba el golpe de su amiga, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Se levanto y tiro el papel al piso y se dirigió con faz triunfante hacia a fuera ignorando su alrededor. Su primera victima fue un nerd que se le atravesó y lo arrojo dentro de un bote de basura

- Me alegra que vuelvas , vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre

- Yo también me alegro… ¡Y TU QUE ME VES! – Dijo Asuka mientras le tiraba los libros a una niña de 1º grado, luego le susurro – gracias

Hikari Tb. en susurro – para k somos las amigas

---

Caminaban lentamente por el patio central de la escuela, ignorando los hechos anteriores, tranquilamente hablando de cualquier estupidez (S-C: como siempre lo hace la gente… y yo igual XD) cuando se oye a lo lejos a cierto ojiazul llamar a la pelirroja

- Asuka! Asuka espera!

Esta solo se quedo parada en seco, no tenia la fuerza para voltear la cara a verlo, su amiga lo noto

- No puedes evitarlo pero tampoco te dejes vencer – le susurro Hikari

- Asuka! Espera! – la voz de Shinji se oía lejos aun

Las dos se quedaron en el mismo lugar hasta que Shinji llego, Asuka de espaldas al chico e Hikari susurrándole cosas

- Asuka… necesito que hablemos

- que quieres rata inmunda – le dijo Hikari con una mirada de desprecio

- Asu O.o

- Si a ti te hablo, y no me digas que vienes a disculparte que no te la creemos…

- Hikari… por favor

- Ehh? – no se lo espero, creía que Asuka también gritaría

- Yo puedo sola, gracias

- Esta bien, los dejo solos – luego se dirigió a Asuka en vos baja para que Shinji no la oyera - suerte

Paso un rato y la pelirroja estaba de espaldas, Shinji no sabia que decir

- Asuka… yo quiero decirte…

- Que es lo que quiere

Giro para poder verlo, su mirada no expresaba desprecio alguno, mucho menos enojo, sino sufrimiento y a la ves combinado con la mirada fría de Rei

- Bueno este yo…

- No tengo su tiempo Ikari, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que podría por favor apresurarse - le dijo con tranquilidad pero un poco de enfado

Shinji no podía creerlo, era mas duro que sus golpes

- Asuka, por favor, no me trates de esa manera pues…

- Entonces que mas espera que haga – los ojos de Asuka se veían ya cristalinos – que me hinque a sus pies? que lo alabe, puedo pedir una disculpa publica en el homenaje si lo desea

- Tú no debes disculparte por favor, no me hables de esa manera

- Ve al grano

- Asuka, lo lamento

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo que perduro varios minutos

- en serio, lo lamento tanto…

- lo sientes?

- si, en verdad me duele esto, quisiera que olvidáramos lo que ha pasado, yo… no sabia lo que hacia… solo me deje llevar, nunca quise hacerlo

- de verdad? – pregunto con interés

- si! veras – con algo mas de confianza – lo único que buscaba era olvidarte, pues pensaba que terminarías lastimándome mas, pero descubrí que es imposible pues… yo… te amo y no podría dañarte, entiendes?

- entonces solo es eso

- bueno, tal vez…

- tus palabras son tan dulces, lastima que el que las dice no sea mas que una rata de alcantarilla

o.O

- si, o esperabas que me creyera esas mentiras? Ja! que me amas? – empezó a hablar con cinismo - lo único que amas es el ver como sufren las personas, pues detrás de esa cara de inocente se esconde un demonio!

- de que hablas?

- ohh, el tercero no sabe de lo que le hablo? – seguía con el cinismo mas profundo de su ser - acaso será tan idiota que no se da cuenta de que las personas normales tienen mas neuronas que el y no se tragan la basura como otras? o acaso todavía crees poder hacerme sufrir mas, - sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente - eso quieres?

- eso no..

- Por favor ya no sigas, tu silencio ya me ha hecho bastante daño, te agradecería que desaparecieras de mi vida – las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas – dicho esto empezó a andar al salón

Shinji seguía plasmado, Acaso ella creía eso, no podía dejar las cosas así

- Asuka… - la chica seguía alejándose – Asuka espera! – corrió hacia ella y le sujeto el brazo

- Que te pasa, pedazo de animal! Suéltame!

- Asuka, no es lo que piensas, tienes que creerme

- lo único que creo es lo que veo, ahora déjame o te arrepentirás

- me arrepentiré mas si te suelto, por que volveré a perderte, por favor! no seas necia, escúchame! – la tomo por los hombros la hizo voltear hacia el

PLAFF!

Los 2 estaban paralizados. Shinji con la mejilla roja y Asuka con la mano levantada

Suavemente el chico se sobo la mejilla sin dejar de mirarla. En ella, las lágrimas volvieron y fue corriendo a su salón

---

La clase de Historia era normalmente la mas aburrida de todas para los pilotos, pues lo que normalmente explicaba el profesor (que de por si verlo da flojera) era mentira inventada por el gobierno para ocultar la realidad o en su defecto, ya la conocían, por lo tanto ciertos alumnos de la clase se dedicaban en este tiempo a pensar… pensar en ciertas cosas o ciertas personas

Shinji estaba como todos los días sentado en su butaca con la lap top abierta sin nada interesante que encontrar en ella, estaba jugando con el Mouse cuando le llega un mensaje de Kensuke donde lo invita a un juegos en línea, este simplemente cierra la ventana

Normalmente lo que haría es vencer a unos cuantos tipos en Internet para malgastar su tiempo en algo mas interesante que la clase del profesor hasta que Kensuke lo derrotara aun siendo su aliado (S-C: lo que hacen los juegos --…) pero en esos momentos solo tenia algo en la mente… Asuka

Ella no confiaba mas en el, su idiotez lo hizo llegar hasta tal punto que ni el mismo se reconocía cuando le hablo esa noche… no supo por que lo hizo, venganza? tal vez, aun no estaba seguro, pero lo que si sabia con certeza era de que la necesitaba mas que nunca, la amaba, pero ella no opinaba lo mismo respecto a eso…

En ese instante le llego un mensaje de Touji donde le manda las últimas fotos de unas porristas alemanas que posaron para una revista de hombres. El vuelve a cerrar la ventana

Disimuladamente volteo hacia atrás para ver si podía verla…

---

Sintió su mirada al instante, no supo como, pero podía sentirla muy penetrante. En ese momento la pelirroja se puso tensa hasta que algo lo obligo a alejar su mirada de ella y pudo quitarse la presión de encima

Se relajo un poco en su banca mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos, ya loe había dolido estar en la misma posición un buen rato. Aun relajada, en un día lluvioso con una taza de chocolate caliente y espumoso en sus manos no podría haberse sacado de la cabeza a ese chico… Shinji

Aquel chico que alguna vez logro quitarle el sueño ahora le provocaba pesadillas, ella lo maltrato por mucho tiempo, no sabia lo que era sentir un desamor a ese grado, al grado con el que ella lo hizo sufrir como el lo hace con ella ahora

No podía negarlo, lo quería, lo quería demasiado, no sabia como podía soportar tanto tiempo sin verlo, admirar sus ojos, contemplar su rostro, el sentir que esta junto a ella… lo necesitaba, pero el no a ella

Como podía decir aquello que después de lo que le hizo la amara aun? sabia que era algo un poco lento, pero no era tan imbecil para creer que alguien tropezaría 2 veces con la misma piedra. Tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de creerle, de volver a tenerlo cerca… pero tuvo miedo, tenia miedo…

Miedo a ser rechazada, miedo a ser lastimada, miedo a ser usada por segunda vez como un juguete… miedo a amar y ser olvidada. No quería tenerlo cerca aun que lo necesitara, no quería verlo aun que deseara, no quería sentirlo pues llegaría a desearlo y no quería que la abandonaran como lo hizo su madre…

Pero… y el decía la verdad?

---

A unas bancas mas atrás de estos 2 se encontraba una alumna, al parecer distraída mirando hacia la ventana. Lo que no sabían era que a través del reflejo de esta, un par de ojos escarlata los observaban…

**---**

**Que les pareció! Algo corta, si, pero algo es algo**

**Como les dije, lamento la tardanza, esperare apurarme para la próxima**

**y que pasara para el próximo capitulo? Solucionaran al fin sus problemas? Misato se recuperara de su locura? Rei hará de las suyas? Todas estas preguntas, o tal vez ninguna, sean respondidas en el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima!**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	6. Chapter 6

**--- **

**hola! después de tantas semanas sin conti… ya volví! jaja es que ya ven en estas andadas que tengo y de por si que mis papas me castigaron u.u pero bueno, ya vine y ya les traigo que leer **

**--- **

**…:COQUETA:… **

**--- **

**Capitulo 6:**

Después de un duro día de clases de pensamientos y reflexiones, Shinji decide ir al departamento, ya sin la compañía de Asuka, pues esta se fue a casa de Hikari... también a meditar las cosas

Al cruzar la puerta lo primero que ve es a Pen-Pen llegar corriendo a recibirlo, seguido de una Misato ya cuerda... si así se le puede decir

- Shinji! que alegría volver a verte!

- Lo mismo digo, jeje! - dijo con algo de miedo

- Pero que tiene? parece que me tuvieras miedo

- No, yo? para nada (S-C: si no es fu, es fa / Shinji: ehh/ S-C: que eres muy predecible u.u) 

- Bueno, no importa - Shinji suspiro aliviado - y adivina que? no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida, yo la prepare! y espero y no te pierdas mi postre especial!

Ahora si tenia miedo

---

Nos encontramos la tranquila (y además horrible) comida, que Misato disfruta mientras Shinji y Pen-Pen procuran esconder como sea lo que tienen en sus platos, por que a pesar del sabor, no querían hacerla sentir mal... ni mucho menos hacerla enojar

- Por cierto, Shinji, a donde se fue Asuka?

- Bueno... ella esta... con Hikari - le dice algo nervioso

- Oh! - con una expresión normal y despreocupada - era de esperarse... - nota la incomodidad de Shinji - por que estas nervioso?

- Ehh? - Se desespera – no, yo no tengo nada, te lo aseguro!

- Es que acaso no te gusta mi comida ò.ó

Shinji callo sobre su asiento al estilo anime

- No... No es eso

- Entonces te gusta 0

- Humm... si! – mintió esperando no ser asesinado

- Por un momento creí que era una porquería T.T

- Y que lo digas...

- Pero dime, por que estas nervioso

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada - ocultando su temor

- Puedes decírmelo, soy tu tutora, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - dijo algo picaresca

- No

- Vamos dime, ándale - molestándolo con un palito

- Que no

- Por favor - seguía picándolo con el palito

- No te lo voy a decir

- Es que tanta pena te da hablar de Asuka?

El chico trago con dificultad

- Q-que dijiste - acaso era tan obvio?

- Por favor, todos sabemos que te peleaste con Asuka

- To-todos? – nervioso y apunto de desmayarse

Misato, al notar lo mal que se sentía, intento calmar las cosas por haberse portado tan inoportuna

- Bueno… no todos, en realidad, solamente yo lo se

- Tu? pero si eres demasiado despistada en esas cosas

- Es que al escuchar llamadas telefónicas ajenas se puede enterar una de muchas cosas

- Ya me lo suponía ¬¬

- Pero Shinji, no te enojes con migo, por lo que se, tu fuiste el que la dejo plantada en la mesa como si…

- Si! lo se! Pero fue ella quien me provoco! ella fue la que desde el principio jugo con migo! Como puede quejarse por algo así?

- Shinji, ten consideración de ella, no sabe lo que es…

- Y acaso ella tuvo consideración conmigo? – Al decir esto se levanto de la mesa furioso – solo fui un juguete para ella, me tuvo comiendo de su mano todo el tiempo, y lo seguiría haciendo sin consideración alguna si no le hubiera puesto un lato a esto!

- Y no consideraste la opción de que trataba de llamar tu atención?

Shinji se quedo plasmado en su lugar, apunto de tirar un plato al suelo por su ira guardada

- Co-como dices?

- Lo que me oíste, no crees que ella solo intentaba hacer que le pusieras atención, piénsalo, solo se te acercaba alguien y te golpeaba sin razón por que estaba celosa, cuando te portabas amable con alguien mas también

- Pero esa no era razón para hacerlo, si sentía algo por mí, debería al menos tratarme mejor

- es que no lo entiendes, es Asuka de la que habamos

- Y?

Misato se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano

- Asuka vivió con dolor toda su infancia y su vida, desde pequeña perdió a su madre, la cual nunca la amo, solo la ignoraba. Ella no sabía lo que era amar a alguien hasta que te conoció, no sabia la manera correcta de reaccionar

Shinji se quedo plasmado nuevamente ante la reflexión. Al parecer, esa era la única explicación razonable para la manera en la que se comportaba, y el siendo la persona reflexiva se había dejado guiar por la primera impresión sin analizar al situación

- Piénsalo bien – Misato se acerco a el y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – ah! se me olvidaba, mas les vale a ti y a Pen-pen que recojan la comida bajo la alfombra, se ve horrible ahí – con una expresión algo sanguinaria

Shinji se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al máximo y fue por una escoba. Pen-pen, al ver la mirada asesina que le propino Misato, lo acompaño en su búsqueda

---

Una media hora después, Shinji y Misato partieron hacia las instalaciones para las pruebas previstas de ese día. Misato conducía algo rápido pues además de tener trafico, ataban algo tarde

Al llegar a las NERV y viajar del elevador, lo primero que vieron fue a una muy enojada Ritsuko

- que es lo que piensan al llegar a esta hora!

- Rit-chan, lo lamento. Había algo de tráfico y… - intento explicar Misato

- nada de tráfico! Eso es lo que dicen todos – dijo cortándola muy furiosa – ahora solo se dan el lujo de llegar tarde y a cargarme toda la responsabilidad a mi verdad? Eso les complace demasiado…

- pero si solo han pasado 3 minutos, por que te exaltas – la corto esta vez Misato tomándola de los hombros para calmarla

La doctora dio un suspiro grande y comenzó a bajar su presión

- es el maldito comandante, no se que humos trae, pero lo que sea no es bueno. Sale del país, llega me grita, le atiendo, me vuelve a gritar, "mi café esta caliente", por Dios! Soy una científica, no una masajista!

- y sabes que le sucede?

- no lo se… pero que demonios hacen aquí! Tu, ve a los vestidores, DE INMEDIATO! – casi golpeando a Shinji - Y TU DEJASTE UN GRAN PAPELEO AYER POR LA NOCHE! – reprendiendo a Misato

---

Después de su larga carera contra el tiempo, que fue cambiarse, tomar una soda, correr, chocar con Maya, juntar todo, volver a correr, perderse, estamparse contra una pared de vidrio y pasar una gran vergüenza y seguir corriendo a llegar al lugar de las pruebas, llega a recibir un regaño de su padre acerca de la "responsabilidad" de ser puntual ante las cosas pues nunca se sabe cuando llegara un Ángel

Ya estando en la prueba, Misato el da unas ordenes sencillas de rutina, este, junto con Rei, las siguen a la perfección con una buena sincronización… ahora la cuestión es, donde demonios esta Asuka?

Su pregunta fue respondida sin querer al instante

Misato empezó a preguntar sobre la segunda elegida, pero se le olvido quitar la comunicación con las cabinas de los pilotos

- Ritsuko… no habían solicitado también la presencia de Asuka? – pregunto Misato confusa y algo extrañada por la situación

- si, pero no se a donde se encuentra. Llamamos a casa de Hikari, pero no se encuentra ahí, el comandante mando un equipo a buscarla

- esa chiquilla ha estado muy rara últimamente… donde se habrá podido meter? – replico Misato frustrada por la falta de disciplina de Asuka

- eso es lo que nos preguntamos, pero por que ese cambio repentino de actitud – dijo Ritsuko algo consternada

- ah, problemas amorosos – dijo sin darle importancia

A la doctora Ritsuko le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca. Prefirió ignorar el comentario y seguir con su trabajo

- bien pilotos, la prueba ha sido satisfactoria. Solo tomare unos balances y terminamos

Minutos después Shinji y Rei salieron de las capsulas. Shinji se dirigió directamente a los vestidores, pero no se percato de que Rei le seguía con la mirada

Es que acaso los sentimientos eran tan compilados? No se explicaba como…

- Rei?

Esta voz la tomo desprevenida, aun que bien la conocía

- si comandante – respondió monótonamente

- estas algo distraída, que era lo que veías?

- nada sin importancia, comandante – volvió a responder de la misma manera esperando no ser descubierta

A pesar de ser excelente actriz, el comandante dudo un poco. Sabia que Rei no le mentía, pero tenia que tener un buen pretexto para prestarle atención a algo… o a alguien

- ve a ducharte y a cambiarte, después hablamos

- como ordene comandante

---

Al terminar de darse una larga ducha, intentándose quitar los restos de LCL del cuerpo, Shinji estaba vistiéndose y acomodando las cosas en su casillero. Lentamente rebuscaba su reloj cuando encontró una vieja fotografía. Eran Asuka y el, después del ataque de Gaghiel

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Desde que la conoció la vio como una chica rebelde, prepotente y violenta… además de ser muy hermosa

Rió ante el recuerdo del traje "plug-shit" de mujer que llevaba burlas de la chica y sus propios amigos

Viejos tiempos, viejos tiempos que tal vez no volverían

Guardo la foto rapadamente con algo de melancolía, aun que fueran recuerdos agradables no le sacaban de la mente su error. Tomo sus cosas y salio sin fijarse, iba caminando desganado y pensando en ella

Por cierto… donde demonios estaba si no en la casa de Hikari?

Esa era su guarida de la realidad, donde pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo hablando con su mejor amiga, desahogándose, confesando cosas, que sabia, lo único que sabía era que era su refugio no secreto. Entonces en donde se encontraba?

Como caminaba cabizbajo y sin rumbo, no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba frente a el hasta que choco con ella

- discúlpeme, no me estaba fijando, lo lamento…

Se paro en seco. Era Rei

Por algún motivo, lo miraba de una manera diferente, no era la misma mirada inexpresiva e indiferente, era más solidaria y pacifica

Se quedaron los 2 viéndose varios segundos, hasta que Shinji volvió a la realidad y reacciono de su manera habitual

- lo lamento – inclinándose hacia ella – lo lamento mucho…

- que lamentas, Ikari-kun?

Se quedo plasmado ante sus palabras, perdón, por qué? después de un rato respondió con algo de duda

- ehh…? Pues haber chocado contigo

- no tenias por que disculparte

- ohh… - el silencio se volvía incomodo, así que opto por retirarse – yo… debo irme – se adelanto y ya iba yéndose

- lamentas también el dejarla ir?

Volteo a verla a la cara. la chica lo miraba dudosa

- a que te refieres

- A ella… Asuka

- co-como lo sabes!

- el lógico verlos mas unidos que nunca y de un momento a otro verlos separados

Guardo silencio un momento, le incomodaba el problema de Asuka, pero no sabia el por que Rei se involucraba en eso

- emm… yo

- el tratar a una chica es difícil, y mas si se trata de Asuka

- si, lo se

- necesitas hablar?

- pues...

- tal vez pueda ayudarte

- no, estoy bien sabes

- acaso no confías en mi

- no, mira, no es eso, hay veces en que uno quiere guardarse las cosas para si, entiendes?

- si lo guardad mas te dolerá entonces

Nuevamente, Rei lo sorprendió. Lo había dejado sin habla

- te duele – le insistió

- si, duele demasiado – al fin cediendo

- a mi a veces también me duele aun que no se por que ni sepa como explicarlo, pero se que duele

Se quedo en silencio, analizando sus palabras, aun no sabia que responder. El que Rei se abriera ante el era extraño

La chica volvió a insistir

- me dejarías ayudarte?

**--- **

**Que les pareció… uuu la intervención de Rei no fue mucha, pero ya verán al siguiente capitulo si se mete mas es sus vidas… D'ouh no les debo adelantar pero bueno… ya que **

**Y pues siempre ago concursos… pues adivinen que, al que me deje un Review, le daré la conti que sigue de anticipación… apúrense! jojo **

**--- **

**SinCera **

**siReNa-cHan **

**--- **


	7. Chapter 7

**---**

**Niños!!! Ya llego la contiii!!**

**salen serpentinas y globos por doquier**

**jojo, lamento la tardanza, pero el animo viene y va, y esta ves se fue….. y volvió con una mega conti que espero y disfruten como yo al hacerla!!**

**solamente… lean..? jaja xDD**

**---**

…**:COQUETA:…**

**---**

**Capitulo 7**

Tardo cerca de ¾ de hora en explicarle la situación. No sabía por que lo había hecho pero algo en ella le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para hacerle saber

Al terminar el relato los 2 se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Shinji estaba algo avergonzado después de revelarle a alguien que apenas conocía su vida privada y Rei no sabia que decir, eran emociones nuevas para ella

Rei rompió el silencio

- lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella para explicarle mejor las cosas

- ya lo intente, no te dije…

- si, pero para una mujer enamorada las explicaciones lógicas no sirven

- … y eso? – le dijo algo confundido

- lo leí en algún lado – respondió Rei sin darle importancia – el punto es que debes explicarle las cosas con mas calma, sin gritarle, sin hacerla sentir culpable o buscando victimas

- pero ya sabes como es ella, me golpeara al verme siquiera – decía simplemente depresivo

- pero no cuesta nada arriesgarse

- …

- mira, al fingir ser otra persona y actuar como no eres, olvidas tus verdaderos propósitos en la vida, y aun que estés respirando, estarás muerto por dentro. Lo que debes hacer es intentar recuperar lo perdido mientras aun tengas tiempo por que puede que mañana sea demasiado tarde

La reflexión de Rei le llego hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Cómo podía ser que una persona tan seria y fría como ella pudiera ver las cosas de otra manera?? Sin duda era diferente, no diferente, especial

Estaba decidido a enfrentarse a ella, a recuperarla cueste lo que le cueste

Solo había un problema…

- demonios! – grito Shinji exaltado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

- que sucede?

- donde esta!? Ese es el problema. No esta en casa de Hikari, ni en el departamento, dudo del centro de juegos… - contó con sus dedos esos lugares

- para pensar en lo sucedido ninguno de esos lugares es tranquilo. Debido a lo que sucedió, es obvio como tu que necesite pensar. Deberías pensar en un lugar donde ella se sienta tranquila y pueda ser como si volviera a respirar aire fresco

- yo en mi cuarto me siento tranquilo…

- pero hablamos de ella. Veras, cuando necesito descansar de las agotaciones que me da la vida, me gusta sentarme en mi ventana a oler lo recien llovido, eso me relaja demasiado – dijo Rei rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos mirando al techo

- pero no entiendo a que te refieres…

Guardo silencio unos momentos. Era eso, si el se relajaba con música, Rei con el olor a lluvia, entonces Asuka…

FLASH BACK

Nos encontramos en la escena antes del llamados para el ataque de /nombre del ángel que no recuerdo sentados en el césped

- lo sientes – dijo cierta pelirroja

- el que? – pregunto Shinji bastante confuso

- el césped Baka, es lo mas relajante…

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues fueron llamados para la batalla

En el capitulo 4 de esta historia recordamos la escena de la cena, pues bien, antes del incidente los 2 se encontraban platicando tranquilamente…

- pero no entiendo, por qué siempre te la llevas en tu habitación escuchando ese anticuado aparato?? No sabes que existen los CDS – llevándose un bocado de spaghetti a la boca

- si pero, es algo complicado – decía Shinji intentando hacerse entender - siempre que los uso es relajante, con la música y mi techo vació puedo relajarme…

- como al pie de un árbol a la orilla del mar – dijo algo soñadora

- disculpa?

- no, nada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- ya se... – decía con al mirada ida

- ya se? – pregunto sin entender

- donde esta…

- esta que? – la mentalidad de Shinji era bastante complicada para ella

- se donde se encuentra!! Voy a buscarla!!

- pero, ahh… - este ya iba corriendo hacia los elevadores, sin antes gritar a lo lejos "gracias Rei" – no importa

Rei aun estaba sentada sola en el suelo al lado de los vestidores, justo en ese momento se pregunto por que lo hacia

«Por que lo ayudo? yo siempre lo he querido, pero de una manera diferente, como si debiera de protegerlo y ver que sea feliz… pero por que lo hago? que hay en el que me interese a mi?»

Una extraña intuición en su pecho le hizo pensar en la posibilidad que su respuesta estaba en la identidad de la que fue clonada y el por que se lo habían ocultado

---

El prado donde normalmente se alojaba el joven Aida para acampar se tornaba color rojizo y ocre al atardecer del día. Un poco mas abajo, cerca del lago, una melena pelirroja que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol (S-C: no pregunten… es una changa XD) se mueve a causa de la brisa

Ese lugar lo había conocido poco después de llegar a Japón. Como ella era "perfecta" no podía aceptar la ayuda de nadie e intentando llegar a una galería se había perdido y ahí lo vio, el lugar perfecto en donde relajarse y olvidar la realidad

Llevaba ahí casi todo el día, no sabía como soportaba el hambre o la sed. El estar pensando en tantas cosas y los sentimientos hacia que en el mundo se le olvidara todo

«Por que lo hago?» si el odiarle o amarle. Ella siempre había sido la mejor, no la mejor, perfecta. Siempre tenia razón, siempre sabia la respuesta, y ahora en una decisión tan simple no tenia palabras si mucho menos tenia idea de que hacer

Bajo de la rama (S-C: como la changa que es XD) y se acerco al lago. Vio detenidamente su reflejo, que antes le parecía perfecto, ahora solo veía un rostro demacrado y cansado

Tomo algo de agua en sus manos y refresco su cara al momento en que una nueva brisa le revolvía su cabello. La voltear nuevamente al lago, vio en el reflejo la cara de Shinji

«Tan perdida estaré que lo veo ahora en todos lados?»

Se levanto intentando borrar aquel reflejo de su mente, pero al darse la vuelta lo encontró de pie a su lado. En ese momento supo que no era ningún reflejo

Y ahí estaban, los 2 en silencio, simplemente mirándose. Como siempre, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio. Además de pena, o sabían que tenían que decirse el uno al otro. El miedo a ser dañados los invadía

Mientras Asuka tenía la cabeza gacha buscando una frase intimidante para salir victoriosa en el encuentro, shinji saca de detrás de él una flor de cerezo que traía escondida. Esta solo lo mira sorprendida

- al ponerle atención a las personas se puede enterar uno de muchas cosas – le dijo mientras acomodaba la flor en el cabello de la chica y le dedicaba una sonrisa

Asuka solo lo miro unos segundos y su mano se poso en el lugar donde puso la flor. Luego, le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera

---

"_**Hay veces que por inexplicables razones la vida toma un curso nos guste o no y a veces pensamos que tenemos el control completo de la situación…**_

_- Pero Asuka, que disparates dices…_

_- Lo que quiero decir es que yo solo te quiero a ti – lo acorralo en la pared - pero solo necesito un poco de diversión – le guiñeo el ojo y se dirigió a la puerta – no me esperes para la cena, adiós Shinji_

_«Por que me hace esto…»_

_«Lo tengo perfectamente domado…»_

…_**pero con una simple acción, ese mundo perfecto se nos viene abajo…**_

_- te amo Asuka, pero tu no sientes lo mismo hacia mi, no quisiera que me lastimes, por favor, déjame, la verdad pienso olvidarte aunque se que será muy difícil. Has lo que quieras…_

_- Shi-Shinji… _

_- voy a ganar te lo aseguro…_

…_**y todo cambia tan drásticamente que ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo reconocemos…**_

_Shinji se paro en seco y la miro maliciosamente, ella esperando abrió lentamente los ojos_

_- En realidad creíste que lo haría? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida_

_- Estabas…jugando… - se sorprendió_

…_**Esa es la única manera de darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos y aprendamos a valorar. …**_

_«…si yo lo amaba desde el principio, ahora no solo me rechazo, me detesta!!»_

_«...yo la sigo amando… »_

_**Pero el intentar recuperarlo será mucho más difícil que la manera en que lo conseguimos. …**_

---

Ya se hacia de noche en Tokio-3 y solo se veían algunas personas por las calles, entre ellas, estaban 2 jóvenes que se dirigían al departamento de Misato tranquilamente, sin hablar, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza, simplemente no querían arruinar el momento

Al entrar, Shinji fue quien lo abro pues Asuka no llevaba nada en su huida. El chico preparo la cena mientras ella se recostaba un rato en sofá. Luego de cenar, Asuka decidió ir a su habitación pues estaba demasiado cansada

- te acompaño – dijo Shinji al instante

- solo esta a unos cuantos pasos

- no importa

En el transcurso de los 5 pasos, Shinji se ponía nervioso. Ya lo había planeado en el tamo en que corría al lago, pero no se sentía muy seguro de decirle

Llegaron a la puerta, el lugar de despedida

- este… pues… buenas noches

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar cuando shinji tomo su hombro

- Asuka… espera

Se sentía muy nerviosa, lentamente dio la vuelta

- si, Shinji?

- veras yo…

Se quedo en silencio de nuevo, no era su intención hacerla esperar sino que se le nublaba la mente y no sabia que hacer. la chica, a pesar de estar de buen humor, empezaba a desesperarse

- no tienes nada que decir?

Se puso más nervioso, pero tenía que tomar valor. Esa era una oportunidad única, y no podía dejarla ir, tenia el presentimiento de que era el momento adecuado

- si, mira… - empezó algo turbado - ya habíamos hablado de esto, sobre olvidar lo que sucedió y pues… tu aun me gustas Asuka – ya estaba tomando mas confianza – y me preguntaba si tu… si a ti, te gustaría empezar a, tu sabes… err… si quisieras salir conmigo

Asuka estaba muda, esperaba algo parecido de el pero no la pregunta tan directa. Bajo la cabeza y se quedo simplemente parada

- Shinji… yo

- si, Asuka?

- este… lo…

- Asuka, que te pasa? – la notaba muy nerviosa

- …siento mucho

- … disculpa?

- no puedo Shinji, no

Estaba destrozado por dentro, no sabía si salir corriendo o llorar ahí mismo, ese miedo se volvía realidad

- Pero espera – le tapo la boca antes de que hablara - antes de que digas algo no es por ti, soy yo

- pero Asuka, yo te…

- lo se, pero aun no me siento lista para iniciar una relación mas seria, entiendes?

- pero… oh, esta bien, yo entiendo

- seguro que estas bien?

- si, no quiero presionarte, de verdad

Esta lo miro preocupada, al ver que su temor se calmaba le dedico una sonrisa y beso su mejilla

- pero que quede claro que desde mañana será como antes, eh baka?

- ya lo extrañaba

- gracias, y buenas noches

- buenas noches – le devolvió la sonrisa algo sorprendido

Shinji fue a su pieza y se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Se le había ido, se fue y no sabía cuando volvería… al menos sabia que la tenia de vuelta…

… _**Las oportunidades son fugaces, y uno nuca sabe cuando podrán volver a llegar"**_

… peo no sabría cuando podría tenerla completa

**---**

**jojo! que les pareció?? Espero recibir buenos comentarios en los reviews que todos van a mandarme (uy si, tan segura estas)**

**Bueno, nomás les aviso que la conti va tardar… no es viaje ni nada, mucho menos inspiración, pero estoy en el grupo de la ED donde hacemos concursos variados, y ahora hicieron uno de dibujo y como soy buena dibujando (la modestiaaa) pss yo participare y es esta semana (haber como resulta xDD)**

**well… es todo… gracias por leer y soportarme, nadie valora eso mas que yo ToT!!!**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	8. Chapter 8

**---**

**Niños y niñas!!!!!! Lamento mucho la tardanza --UU... y solo por eso les hice una conti mucho mas larga de lo normal!!! jojo**

**---**

…**:COQUETA:…**

**---**

**Capitulo 8**

Érase una vez, en una secundaria normal en una ciudad no tan normal, los 3 chiflados caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela a las 12:13 de la mañana tranquilamente hablando de… ustedes lo saben perfectamente --UU

- … y por ese hoyo de la barda les juro que se puede apreciar todo lo que sucede en las piscinas! – exclamaba Touji emocionado

- pero por que no avisas antes!! – Le reclamo su amigo Kensuke – y que nosotros solo nos conformábamos en verlas al correr

- ya me explico lo de las agruras repentinas en deportes – decía Shinji despreocupado – a decir verdad, me suponía que seria algo así

- me pase una mañana maravillosa ¬

- si, pero tu te perdiste la visita al gimnasio con las de primero – le dijo Kensuke

- y esas que tienen? son chicas de primero, nada interesante

- pues te perdiste de algo muy bueno, por que Kensuke las encontró muy interesantes

- de que hablas?

- que las chicas de primero ahora no son como de nuestro curso, están mucho mas desarrolladas – presumió Kensuke

- … Shinji?

- no exagera, en serio

Unos segundos de silencio

- BUAA!!!

- que te pasa?! – exclamo Kensuke

- me perdí una agradable vista de unas nuevas, lindas y tiernas colegialas por ver a las mismas de siempre!!! – se retorcía en el suelo con los ojos llorosos

- tu tienes novia, de que te quejas? – le pregunto Shinji

- pero no esta mal de vez en cuando un taco de ojo, no? – dijo picadamente el chico con su animo recuperado

- tu nunca cambias

- es que así como soy, soy demasiado cool – quitándose los cabellos de la frente con "estilo"

- a eso me refiero ¬.¬

- oigan chicos! – Exclamo Hikari a lo lejos – ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que entramos a clases, tienen que apurarse (S-C: la clase empieza a las 12:00)

- demonios! el profesor de Física!

los 3 empezaron a correr por los pasillos para no llegar mas tarde de lo que estaban a las clases, ese profesor tenia un genio demasiado malo y tenían que cuidarse mucho de el. Al llegar, casi se derrumban la puerta por el frenar repentino de Shinji, pero para su mala suerte, la falta de equilibrio los hizo caer enfrente del grupo mientras su "querido" profesor impartía clases

- me alegra mucho que se dignen en entrar a mi clase, pero les informo que la hora de entrada ya paso

- lo lamentamos profesor, estábamos en los vestidores…

- basta de excusas Ikari, ya están en tercero de secundaria, ya deberían saber la hora de entrada. Pasen a sus asientos. Ah! señorita /apellido.de.Hikari , trae el encargo que le pedí

- si profesor, aquí lo tiene – mientras le entregaba las nuevas listas

Se levantaron rápidamente. Sabían que sus compañeros de burlarían por haberse caído pero ese profesor no era muy tolerante así que les ahorro algo de vergüenza

- ah, muchachos, les aviso que tienen una falta el día de hoy, y vuelvo a ver indisciplina en ustedes les bajare puntos a su calificación – mientras los clasificaba en su lista como "problemáticos"

- maldita alimaña… - alcanzo a susurrar Touji

---

Después de una larga, monótona y aburrida clase de Física II, seis alumnos se dirigían a sus casas tranquilamente, aun que los chicos iban algo exaltados

- como se le ocurre! problemáticos!? Digo, solo llegamos tarde, lo herviré en aceite… - Touji empezaba a hacer sus planes maléficos

- su auto es una ranger roja – agrego Kensuke

- unas llantas saldrán ponchada esta tarde...

- vamos, Touji, cálmate, no es para tanto. Yo después hablare con el – Dijo Hikari abrazándolo por la espalda

- tu siempre tan linda – mientras el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa

Tiempo después de las vacaciones de invierno, Touji había decidido decirle a Hikari lo que sentía por ella. Ella, que había esperado ese momento todo el año, lo acepto inmediatamente. Ya llevaban casi 1 mes siendo novios y con lo pervertido que es Touji, Hikari tiene que cuidarlo casi todo el tiempo. A pesar de eso, su relación va creciendo y al parecer se aman más que nunca

- ya, por favor dejen eso. Si siguen derramando miel de esa manera vomitare – decía Kensuke algo asqueado

- lo que pasa es que estas celoso – dijo Rei calmadamente

- TE JURO QUE SI LE PONES A HIKARI UN DEDO EN CIMA TE MATO!! – le grito Touji a Kensuke poniéndose enfrente de su novia

- pero a mi no me gusta Hikari, que te pasa!

- lo que quiero decir es que estas celoso de que ellos tienen una relación y tu estas desesperado por tener una novia

- … con eso no ayudas, en serio TT

Rei había empezado a desenvolverse más. Ya no tenia problemas con Gendo, pues el al final acepto que si seguía siendo eficiente en pilotear el Eva le permitiría hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, y desde ese día, su rendimiento como piloto aumento. No se le puede pedir mucho a Rei, es lo que es, pero ahora tenia personas importantes en su vida y mas razones para vivir. Se podía decir que vivía feliz

Kensuke no había superado su fanatismo al mundo militar, ya llevaba un avance siendo tutor de Shinji enseñándole sobre todo tipo de armas, como armarlas, su función, etc, y muchas cosas y tips militares que capaz y no le servirían nunca pero era mejor que contratar a un profesional (que no le llegaba ni a los talones al chico) para adiestrarlo, además que con su amigo tenia mas confianza. De su vida amorosa todavía no se sabe nada…. bueno, por ahora no ha tenido, por eso no se sabe nada XD

- a veces esa expresión de perrito sin dueño es divertida – se reía Shinji

- oye, tu también?

- solo comento

- primero Rei y ahora mi amigo el piloto TT – seguía llorando y haciendo pucheros por sus fallidas relaciones

- yo cuando empecé? – dijo Rei sin entender el por que el lloriqueo. Solo había dicho la verdad, eso que tiene de malo?

- son muy pesados con el pobre Kensuke, el no es un mal chico – dijo Hikari intentándole subir el animo

- tu eres la única que me comprende

- CUIDADITO Y LA TOQUES, ME OYES!!!

- no tienes que gritar, a mi también me duelen los oídos – se quejo Shinji

El chico que antes conocíamos con un antisocial había desaparecido para dar a conocer a un Shinji mas animado, no tan demente como sus amigos, pero un poco mas desenvuelto con la vida. Aprendió a valorar el derecho de vivir, supo apreciar su trabajo como piloto Eva, e incluso mejoraba un poco cada día, y aun que supo lo que era el amor…

- Shinji, tu me ayudaras a rayarle el carro al profe? – le pregunto Touji haciendo su "complot"

- oye, se que es injusto pero no me metas a mi en esto, lo mejor es dar una queja al director y ya

- por que habrías de quejarte si eso te lo merecías por Baka?

… esa era razón más que suficiente para que su corazón se partiera cada día más

Soryu Asuka Langley se había convertido muchacha egoísta, egocéntrica, prepotente y aislada. No era conforme con la vida y parecía no tener sentimientos. Antes era mala, ahora era cruel. Antes fue hipócrita, ahora era mucho más que directa. Antes era mística, ahora era una sombra total

Normalmente, Shinji estuvo enamorado de ella, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, aun lo esta. El simplemente hablarle le hacia bajar de las nubes y darse cuenta que no era la misma, ni parecida chica de la que se enamoro. Y aun que le frustrara, aun no la olvidaba

- pero Asuka – le reclamo Hikari – tú sabes bien que eso es injusto, eso lo sabría todo el mundo

- lo único que se es que una Baka pervertida reclama de baja de puntos sin razón, es todo

- como que hoy amaneciste con cólicos, no? – se burlo Touji

¡! PLAFT!!

Mientras Asuka cruzaba la calle, los demás chicos se detenían a levantar a Touji que tenia la boca ensangrentada

---

Al llegar al centro de la cuidad, se separaron por grupos, Rei iba por un camino, Touji e Hikari se irían por otro y Kensuke tenia que darle lecciones a Shinji

- Touji, hoy no me puedo ir contigo

- nani?? - qué?

- le prometí a Asuka que le ayudaría con sus lecciones de geometría

- que yo que…!? – no terminaba cuando Hikari se la llevaba del brazo

- esas dos están muy extrañas – decía Kensuke confundido ante la acción de que Asuka se dejara manipular

- seh… bueno, ya que me quedare con la tarde libre por que no vamos al centro de juegos!??

- no podemos, tengo que enseñarle a Shinji…

- yo invito – se adelanto Shinji a contestar y comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de juegos inmediatamente

- ¬.¬

- Rei, no quieres ir?? – le ofreció Touji

- yo no…

- vamos – la tomo del brazo imitando la acción de Hikari – además Shinji paga

- … que mas --

---

Hikari estaba sentada en el tocador de su cuarto y Asuka en el borde de la cama, prestándole atención a la ventana. La primera veía fijamente a la segunda

- y?

- Y que? – contesto Asuka sin entender (o al menos fingiendo no hacerlo)

- por que actúas de esa manera

- no me vengas con eso otra ves – dijo harta recostándose en la cama

- Asuka, préstame atención – tomándola de los hombros impidiéndole recostarse – te dije que te dejaría en paz, pues si no quieres ayudarte no haré nada por ti, pero estas yendo al limite, ni siquiera puedo reconocerte ahora

- lo dices por el golpe?

- independientemente. Estas dañadote, Asuka, y lo dañas a el también. Si sigues así, aun que lo desees, no podrás hacer nada

- tome una decisión, Hikari, déjame seguir como esta

- pero vas a destruirte. Entiende que no es bueno

- no es lo que piensas – se exalto haciéndola para a tras para soltarse – solo lo…

- reprimes? es eso?

- no, yo… - no pudo continuar pues empezaba a sollozar – yo lo…

Hikari entendió perfectamente. La abrazo intentando calmarla, pero lo único que lograba era hacerla llorar más

- no necesito tu lastima – le dijo entre lagrimas

- sabes que no lo es

- … gracias

---

Luego de una tarde larga en el centro de juegos, Shinji regresaba dolido al departamento después de innumerables derrotas por parte de sus amigos por estar fuera de práctica

Al entrar encontró a misato leyendo una revista sentada en la mesa muy normal, pero no vio a Asuka

- Shinji – al verlo entrar se puso de pie inmediatamente – donde estabas? por que llegas a estas horas?? Sabes que tuve que ir al súper mercado por comida ya que no estabas para preparar nada!!

- Misato, cálmate – intentando zafarse – solo pase la tarde en el centro de juegos nada interesante

- no podrías haberme avisado!? Ah, ya no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí

Misato había cambiado mucho, no en el hábito de tomar cerveza con ramen pero era más atenta que antes. A veces incluso parecía una madre sobre protectora

- y prepararas la cena? – dijo al ver que Shinji se dirigía a la cocina

- tengo que reponer con algo la comida .

- que bien x3!!! Prepara algo delicioso que la comida rápida me dejo vacía

El aludido solo rió. Le causaba gracia cuando Misato se portaba un poco infantil. En cierta manera, le hacia olvidarse de sus imperfecciones y disfrutar el momento

Tiempo después de que Shinji había servido la cena, Asuka entro al departamento

- Asuka 3 que bueno que llegas

- buenas noches – dijo Shinji tímidamente

La chica no respondió a ningún saludo, solo fue a la cocina y tomo una lata de refresco

- errr… Asuka, no cenaras? Shinji nos preparo la cena

- no tengo hambre ahora

Dicho esto se encerró en su habitación

- Asuka esta muy seria, no le habrás hecho nada malo??

- no, ella ha estado así por mucho tiempo

- lo se… - se rindió Misato – me duele verla así, pero sabes que no hablara conmigo, tu tal vez puedas…

- que te hace pensar que hablara conmigo!?

- oh, vamos, no te hagas. Un tiempo estuvieron quedando – haciéndole una miradita pervertida a Shinji

- o///o sabes que fue hace mucho… y por esa razón mucho menos me lo dirá a mi

---

Eran las once de la noche y Shinji salía del cuarto de baño a su habitación para dormir, cuando noto en la cocina que Asuka estaba cenando apenas. Pensó que lo hacia por evitarlo, cosa que comprobó al hablar con ella

- cenando a deshoras?

- no te interesa – contesto comiendo aun

- jeje! no lo hago por molestarte – esta no le prestaba mucha atención – te gusta?

- huu!?

- la comida, te gusta lo que prepare?

- ah, eso. Sabe bien

El silencio tenso a Shinji, quería hablarle pero no quería exaltarla

- oye, sobre lo de la tarde, pues…

- buscas que me disculpe –tirándole unos ojos asesinos

- no, no es eso ! – haciéndose hacia atrás para no ser golpeado – no, yo… veras…

- por mi puedes balbucear como idiota cuanto quieras, solo te haces ver peor de lo que eres

- no! pero, ah! es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte

Los 2 permanecieron en silencio un momento

- has estado muy enojada conmigo por algo y no se que es

- no se de que me hablas

- de eso! me evitas, me insultas sin razón, no se que tienes pero no quiero que siga así

- yo actuó normal – dijo poniéndose de pie para dejar su plato en la barra – que tu veas las cosas de una manera diferente no es mi problema baka

- pero me evitas, me insultas sin razón, eso es algo, no crees? – decía el chico siguiéndola

- quieres dejarme en paz??

- acaso fue por lo de aquella vez?

Se quedo en silencio. Asuka no sabía que responder, y Shinji solo esperaba una respuesta

- te pido que no me lo recuerdes

Dicho esto volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Shinji, solamente se quedo plasmado en la cocina

---

Después de las clases, los alumnos van su media hora de reces a convivir y deshacerse de sus tensiones por un rato, solo un alumno de todos ellos estaba pensativo desde ayer

«No quiere hablar… como es eso? es como si no quisiera recordar lo que alguna vez pudo ser pero… acaso ya me olvido?»

- Hey Shinji! piensa rápido! – dijo Touji al darle un zape

- oye! que te pasa! – robándose la nuca

- andas en otro mundo, hombre, hace rato y te estoy hablando

- andas en otro mundo… o pensando en las niñas de ayer – le dijo picadamente Kensuke

- no sigas con eso o///o

- ah, las niñas de ayer, las vi hoy en la mañana son taaaan… - comenzó a decir Touji pero una sombra se le apareció atrás

- que decías amor? – dijo Hikari con una expresión sombría no muy común en ella

- ehh! yo, no nada! te lo juro

- … eres un pervertido – dicho esto se fue en dirección a los comedores

- no por favor, no me dejes así, ya sabes que yo solo me fijo en ti y… - este iba persiguiendo a Hikari para calmar su furia

- esos 2 un día van a terminar mal por culpa de las perversiones de Touji – dice Rei calmadamente

- es coman, si te juntas con pervertidos mira como terminas – dijo Asuka altaneramente

- oye! por que dices eso! – le reclamo Kensuke

- no lo dice por ti, no te preocupes – le aclaro Shinji pensativo

- eh!? De que me perdí?

---

En todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo Touji intento hacerle ver a Hikari que ella era la única para el, pero esta seguía indignada, pero solo era un truco para practicar un poco de teatro y hacer que su novio le preste mas atención

- vamos Hikari, fue solo una broma, tu lo sabes bien

- no Touji, ya se que no me amas – fingiendo llorar

- no llores, me harás llorar a mi si sigues

- podrían dejar de hacer eso, media escuela nos esta mirando – dice Kensuke agobiado

Entre la multitud de personas esta un grupo de niñas de segundo, la que una vez entrego una carta de amor a Shinji que observaban aquella escena con gracia

- Shinji, las ves?

- que cosa Kensuke

- esta bien, solo te perdonare si me prometes que no te fijaras en nadie mas – se le oye decir a Hikari

- esas niñas… las recuerdo…

- te lo juro – dijo Touji haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Ante tal acción, las niñas rieron

- …pues parece que me olvidaron ahora su atención se presta en Touji – dijo Shinji al ver la reacción de las niñas

- qué quien se fija en mi? – olvidando por completo a Hikari y volteando a ver – ah! esas niñas, se han puesto muy lindas 0

- tienes muy buen pegue Touji

Hikari, totalmente ofendida, simplemente le mostró una mirada de desprecio para que la viera al voltear

- Touji…. – dijo Hikari furiosa

- mande?

No recibió una respuesta, más si un golpe de parte de su novia, que después de esta acción, se levanto y se fue de la cafetería. Touji, al recuperarse del golpe, fue corriendo tras ella

- Hikari!!! Hikari espera, por favor!!!

- a veces Hikari da tanto miedo como Asuka – dijo Kensuke sin pensar que la aludida estaba frente a el

- pero esta vez Touji se ha pasado, lo del golpe se lo merecía

- no seas mentiroso, ese golpe te lo merecías tu

- que? yo? pero por que dices eso?

- tu fuiste quien provoco a Touji

Estaba hasta el límite. No entendía como se dejaba manipular e insultar por ella, ya no soportaba ser tratado así sin razón y quería hacerle saber que no era un juguete cono ella creía

- oye, esto ya es suficiente! soporto que me insulte a diario, pero no por no agradarte tienes que echarme la culpa de todo! – en ese momento se puso de pie

- tal vez fuera mas agradable si dejaras de actuar como idiota!! – dijo la chica levantándose

- oh! siento ser un chico infantil y actuar como se me de la gana – dijo con cinismo - tal vez debería ser una amargada y golpear a todo el que se me cruce enfrente como tu!!

- al menos no soy una mediocre alfeñique!

- y si lo soy, qué? ese es mi problema, ocúpate de tu vida en vez de fijarte en la mía y deja de echarme en cara mis defectos! siempre hablas de mí como si fuera la peor persona del mundo cuando tú no eres mejor que yo, y si así lo crees, no me interesa, pero te haré saber algo Soryu Asuka Langley, YO NO SOY PERFECTO COMO TU!!

Por unos momentos Shinji espero un golpe o por lo menos un insulto, pero esa no fue su respuesta

- entonces… eso es lo que piensas? – dijo Asuka en un susurro

- claro que si! – le contesto inmediatamente

- TE ODIO!!!!

Se paralizo por completo al oírla gritar. Se sintió totalmente culpable, no de haberle dicho sus verdades, si no el verla llorar al hacerlo e irse de esa manera. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo había sido un error. Luego, se percato de que la escuela entera los había escuchado y el comedor estaba en completo silencio, esperando a ver su reacción

---

Shinji caminaba solo rumbo a quien sabe donde, estaba totalmente furioso y frustrado, no lograba comprender que había sucedido. A lo lejos, Rei e Hikari caminaban al mismo paso sin intentar alcanzarlo

Después de varias cuadras llego a una plaza y se dejo caer sobre una banca. al llegar las chicas, Rei quedo parada e Hikari se sentó a su lado

- que te sucede? – pregunto Hikari después de un largo silencio

- tu que crees – respondió fastidiado

- oye! no te enojes con migo, yo no tengo la culpa de que…

- no lo digas! – se adelanto Shinji – por favor, no lo digas…

- por que lo hiciste – le insistía Hikari

- fue causa de ella, yo no le hubiera gritado si ella no lo hubiera hecho

- a veces no te reconozco Shinji, pensé que tu lo sabrías, después de todo eres el mas reflexivo de todos – dijo Hikari después de un largo suspiro - Ella te trata de esa forma porque es el único recurso que tiene para alejarse de ti sin tener que no verte más.  
- que quieres decir? – aun no lo entendía

- después de que ella te rechazo te volviste mas abierto con las personas y una persona casi diferente, cambiaste mucho. Por qué razón lo hiciste? – al fin Rei se había decidido a hablar

Shinji no sabia como contestare, no sabia en realidad por que lo había hecho. si el mismo no lograba comprenderse como esperaba comprenderla a ella?. Después de un largo silencio al fin respondió

- por que no soportaba la idea de no poder estar junto a ella

- Pues ella hizo lo mismo – le respondió Rei  
- co-como??  
- Asuka no es del tipo de chica que tiene amores pasajeros, ella te dijo que te amaba y al poco tiempo te rechazó, creíste que por eso sus sentimientos hacia ti se desvanecerían? – ahora Hikari le respondía

Su respuesta se limitó al silencio.

-¿Ella... aún sentirá algo por mí...? – dijo después de vario tiempo  
- Al verte cambiar, comprendió lo que tal vez conscientemente o no, hacías, y decidió imitarte, mantenerse indiferente hacia ti para no herirte y para no herirse a sí misma. Piénsalo, tú serías la primera persona con la que ella tendría una relación y ante estos asuntos es normal sentirse asustado. Es por eso que su elección fue rechazarte y rechazar sus sentimientos para hacerse más fuerte y luego poder estar contigo sin temores.

Su mente ahora estaba confusa, lo hacia por que lo amaba y no quería que se desvaneciera, pero se le fue de control. A decir verdad nunca se le ocurrió verlo de otra manera además de que lo odiaba

---

Corría rápidamente por la colina para llegar lo más posible a aquel lago. Tenía una corazonada de que ella se encontraría ahí

Luego de varios minutos de salir corriendo, se paro antes de llegar para cerciorarse de que estaba ahí, y la encontró. Estaba de nuevo sentada frente al lago dándole la espalda, pero ella se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí y volteo a verlo. Shinji se dio cuenta que había estado llorando pues sus ojos tenían un tono rojizo

Los 2 estaban en completo silencio, era parecida a la última vez. Asuka no soporto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cuidad. Al percatarse de que se alejaba, Shinji intento detenerla

- Asuka

La pelirroja no respondió

- Asuka – la llamo por segunda vez

- no gracias – le respondió sin voltear

- Por favor, Asuka escúchame... – Dijo y dejó transcurrir unos segundos de silencio - ... yo... lo siento... Sé que tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo... pero... necesito hablar contigo...

- ...  
- Necesito saber qué es lo que sientes...

Nuevamente dejo pasar varios segundos para decirle

-... Lo siento... – Susurró el muchacho -... Lo siento por todo...

Al finalizar, se acerco a ella y la abrazo

La chica no pudo evitar relajarse al sentir el cálido cuerpo del muchacho. Pero aún así... ese abrazo le dolía... abriendo esa herida interna aún más... Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba lentamente con el mismo ritmo que había latido hace un año...

- por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Susurró el muchacho.

Un cálido calor recorrió su cuerpo... No podía... si sentía lo mismo que antes... volvería al principio y tendría que rechazarlo nuevamente... aún no estaba preparada pero... tampoco podía alejarse de él...

- no…

- como dices?

- NO! – lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo

- pero Asuka… - no termino de decirlo al verla sollozar

En ese momento, a lo lejos se oyó una sirena conocida, una sirena que anunciaba a los habitantes de la cuidad que ocuparan sus refugios rápidamente

- no… por favor – en ese momento salio corriendo

Shinji estaba paralizado nuevamente. No podía, o más bien no quería comprenderlo. Minutos después, las sirenas lo hicieron reaccionar y corrió rumbo al cuartel general

**---**

**ºOº!!! Que tal!!! jeje, ahí les dejo de tarea que investiguen la razón de esa sirenita molesta D muajaja en la próxima conti ya lo verán…**

…

…

**MUAJAJAA!!!**

…

**Antes de irme señores y señoritas les quiero invitar a que se unan a participar en el único foro en español de Evangelion de FanFiction. El foro se llama Aguante Penpen Carajo Foro en ESPAÑOL (menudo nombre xD)  
**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	9. Chapter 9

**---**

**Esta vez, al conti esta a tiempo y adivinen que? si era un ángel!! Un chicle masticado de parte del foro para el que lo adivino y si no le atinaron, chin marin O… jeje ! **

**Con al batalla si les voy a deber u.u y esta algo corta u.u … como sea, ahí tiene la conti de mi para todos!**

**---**

…**:COQUETA:…**

**---**

**Capitulo 9**

- El radar muestra un patrón azul, es una ángel!!! – confirmaba Makoto

- Maldición, - Misato estaba desesperada - donde están los pilotos!!!

- Ya están en camino – le informo Maya

- Rápido, mándalos a las cabinas de contacto!!!

(S-C: una pequeña intervención, la verdad no se muy bien describir las batallas así que cualquier lenguaje raro o palabra que no se entienda, es que no sabia como ponerlo okas? porfas no se burlen de mi)

Asuka estaba saliendo de los vestidores y para evitar chocar con Shinji tomo otra ruta mientras este apenas llegaba a cambiarse a toda velocidad. Al terminar, salio corriendo y se encontró con Rei en el camino, que esta iba a toda prisa también

Los pilotos iban a toda velocidad hacia las maquinas, una ves dentro de ella fueron a la pista de lanzamiento para esperar ordenes de Misato

- Los Evas están activados y listos para despegar – confirmo Maya

- Mándalos a la superficie!!! (S-C: a Misato le gusta gritar)

Los Evas 00, 01 y 02 iban a toda velocidad a la superficie de Tokio 3, ya los Evas ahí se dirigieron detrás de unos edificios para recibir su armamento

- Bueno niños, - empezó Misato - el ángel esta a 2000 millas de nosotros, se dirige por el norte hacia acá, lo que aran es detenerlo antes de que salga del mar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegue hasta a aquí, me están entendiendo?

- Si – respondieron los 3

- Lo que harán es esto: Rei, tu lo detendrás con el lanza misiles mientras que Shinji intentara desvanecer su escudo AT. Asuka, tu lo cubrirás y al final le darán en el núcleo con un ataque triple de cuchillo progresivo, entendieron??

- Si – nuevamente los 3

- Ahora a trabajar

Rei se posiciono sobre una colina para mantener mejor la mira, mientras k Asuka y Shinji esperaban la llegada del enemigo

---

- hay no… no es posible – Dijo Ritsuko mirando a las pantallas impresionada

- K pasa Rit-chan – le pregunto Misato algo desatenta

- Mira esto…

Ritsuko le mostró a Misato la pantalla a donde indicaba el nivel de sincronización. Shinji tenía un nivel de 43 y Asuka de 32

- QUEEE!!! Esto no es posible!!!

- Las MAGGI no se equivocan

- Ni siquiera superan el 50, donde tendrán la cabeza ahora – dice Misato desesperada con las manos en la cabeza… Shigueru, comunícame con las unidades 01 y 02

- como ordene comandante – dice el chico ejecutando la acción indicada

Estableció la comunicación. En los monitores se mostraba un Shinji con una mirada deprimida y la cabeza baja y del otro lado una Asuka Con la misma postura de siempre pero con los ojos rojos e hinchados

- Ustedes dos!!! Qué demonios les pasa!!!

- Bueno yo… - empezó Shinji

- Respondan ya!!!

- Yo no tengo nada - dijo Asuka calmadamente

- Pero con un demonio Asuka, - le reclamo Misato - tu nivel de sincronización es el mas bajo de…

- QUE NO TENGO NADA NO ME HAS OIDO!!!

- MIRA NIÑA O ME DEJAS DE GRITAR O…

- Misato… - Ritsuko intentaba llamarla

- … YA VERAS LA QUE TE PONGO POR QUE SI NO SABIAS…

- humm... Misato… - Ritsuko seguía insistiendo

- QUE QUIERES!!!

O.O

- Perdón !, decías? – dijo Misato medio calmada y ruborizada

- Errr… será mejor que la dejes en paz – dijo olvidándose de la escena anterior y tomando una postura seria

- Pero si…

- Es por su bien, - le insistió la doctora - si sigues torturándola la dañaras mas de lo que ya esta

- Qué le ocurre? – pregunto Misato entre preocupada e interesada

- No lo se aun, pero sufre una gran depresión – le confirmo viendo las estadísticas mentales que de daba MAGGI

- Pero si no hacemos nada por corregirla podría…

- Asuka es fuerte, si no se lo recuerdas pronto lograra reprimirlo – dice Ritsuko cortándola antes de que empiece a mostrarse sobre protectora

- … esta bien - aun sin convencerse y resignada ante la doctora - y Shinji?

- Se que hará lo correcto, por favor Misato, por ahora no los hagas que se exalten

- Como digas – se volvió hacia las pantallas de comunicación – Shinji, Asuka, me escuchan

- Claramente – dijo Shinji aun con miedo de que le gritara

- … - Asuka no quiso hablar, o más bien no podía

- Hagan lo indicado, esperamos resultados con éxito – Dice Misato monótonamente evitando exaltarse

- Si – Dice Shinji algo más en confianza

- … - Asuka no podía hablar aun

- Con un demonio, qué te… - Antes de que Misato se soltara la doctora logro calmarla

- Misato!!! – la regaño Ritsuko

- Vallan con cuidado u.u

---

Asuka y Shinji estaban esperando a que el ángel llegara hacia ellos para poder empezar a atacar, el silencio era demasiado incomodo, y aun que Asuka no lo aceptara, la destruía por dentro

- … Asuka… - comenzó Shinji con su habitual miedo

- Cállate – lo corto antes de que siguiera

- No Asuka por favor escúchame… - le insistió, pero sabemos que la chica se negaría

- Que te calles

- Si tan solo me dejaras…

- Que no entiendes? – pauso un momento su habla y suspiro. Luego continuo – no quiero oírte más

- Se que no querrás oírme, lo se pero yo necesito que me escuches

- TU pero yo no – le dijo indiferente y poniendo énfasis a su frase

- Deja de ser tan terca, es simplemente…

- Shinji, Asuka el ángel esta a unos metros de ustedes, prepárense – los interrumpió Misato, para desgracia de Shinji y alivio se Asuka

- Si – Asuka Contesto decidida

- Ehh? – Shinji estaba distraído

La tierra empezó a temblar, algo se acercaba por el norte y era enorme. Era el ángel…

En cuanto la cosa gigante salio, Rei empezó a dispararle con el lanzamisiles, dejo de disparar y espero unos segundos para ver el resultado

A pesar de los innumerables misiles mandados, el ángel estaba intacto, esta volvió a dispararle pero el ángel esta ves respondió mandando un rayo de luz hacia Rei, esta alcanzo a esquivarlo lo mejor que pudo pero de daño un brazo. Quedo inmovilizada

- Desconecten inmediatamente todos los circuitos!!! Sáquenla de ahí de inmediato!!! – luego de las ordenes, Misato se dirigió a los 2 pilotos restantes – todo depende de ustedes

- Si – respondieron Shinji y Asuka al mismo tiempo

Los dos se dirigieron frente al ángel a intentar destruir su escudo AT pero era demasiado poderoso y en vez de debilitarlo, los hacia retroceder

- Asuka... – tenia cierta dificultad para hablar - necesito que me escuches… - comenzó shinji su intento fallido de comunicarse con ella

- Este… - también con dificultad para hablar, Asuka le contesta - no es el momento…

- Lo se pero si no lo hago ahora nunca lo haré – reclama el chico empujando al ángel y los dos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo

- PELEEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! – Grita Misato por los paneles de comunicación, escuchando la discusión de los chicos

- Por mi mejor – dijo Asuka golpeando al ángel

- Que no entiendes – dijo Shinji esquivando tentáculos – esto no se puede quedar así

- Claro que si – dice Asuka intentando derribar al ángel – además lo que digas no me importa, desgraciado

- Estupida – al fin haciendo retroceder al ángel y debilitándolo

- Pervertido

- DEJEN DE JUGAR – esa vocecilla de Misato los regañaba continuamente (S-C: la moscaa XD)

- Amargada

- Llorón

- Perra

- Cara de perro sin aliento

- Zorra

Cada palabra era como si descargaran su furia en el ángel dándole un golpe más fuerte cada vez. En el cuartel se impresionaron con lo rápido que su nivel de sincronización subió y como mantenían al borde del triunfo la pelea

- Maldito kinder, - Dijo Asuka aun peleando - di lo que quieras, a mi me vale

- Pues a mi no por que la verdad me importas demasiado como para pasar por alto todos tus insultos – le respondió Shinji golpeando al ángel con todas sus fuerzas

0.0 - Asuka

0.0 - sala de control

0.0 - todos los que los oían

0.0 - el wey/weya que anda leyendo

0.0 - Yo

ô.0 Tu!?? Qué no habías escrito la historia?

! Si, pero se me olvido jeje

ùú no tienes remedio…

- Y duele que la persona mas ames te trate de esa manera – Shinji seguía golpeando al ángel con mas fuerza aun

- Shinji… yo… - la pelirroja estaba inmóvil

- Nunca quise hacerte daño, por favor entiende eso, no quiero perderte de nuevo – hablaba sin perder concentración a la batalla

- Pero… - Asuka estaba estática. No se movía aun de donde estaba

- No me importa que no me creas Asuka, yo aun te amo!!! – con la energía y presiones le clavo el cuchillo al núcleo del ángel

El ángel, apunto de ser derrotado, movió con destreza sus tentáculos (brazos, extremidades, etc) para atravesar el estomago de su enemigo

- AUUUG!!! – el chico grito de dolor llevándose inmediatamente las manos al estomago

- SHINJII!!!! – grito Asuka

Eso fue lo ultimo que Shinji escucho antes de desmayarse

**---**

**Si, lo sé, mas corta que la anterior y con una batalla muy corta u.u investigue algo y es lo que pude sacar de imaginación para la batalla… se de violencia, pero con armas es mas difícil! yo ataco con los puros dientes --**

**ya estoy haciendo el próximo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado ;)**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**--- **

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, CAPITULO FINAL**

**---**


	10. Chapter 10

**---**

**La conti como siempre a malos tiempos u.u tarde demasiado lo se!! Les dije que si me dejaban el viernes la pondría pero pss no se pudo… pero adivinen que!? Mis papa se fueron a la feria ganadera dejándome a mi y a mi friend la maquina solitas 0 a escribir!!**

**La verdadera tardanza fue que era difícil crear este capitulo. La verán fácil, pero es complicado hacerlo de una manera tierna y linda pero sin llegar a meloso **

**Como sea, las opiniones ya saben, a con gusto las atiendo**

**Ahh! el final!! Que emoción!! Espero que lo disfrutes!!**

**---**

…**:COQUETA:…**

**---**

**Capitulo 10**

Shinji abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un techo blanco en una cama de sabanas blancas, se sentó en la cama para encontrarse a su lado muchos aparatos electrónicos que checaban su pulso, órganos vitales y un suero en su brazo. Vestía una bata blanca

Sin duda alguna se encontraba en el hospital de NERV.

Como no había nadie custodiándolo y se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas para poder caminar decidió darse una vuelta

Camino, camino y camino (S-C: con todo y el aparatito ese que carga el suero… jaja ya me lo imagino :P) por los pasillos que en lugar de ello parecían un laberinto. Paso por la sala de operaciones, la ventanilla que mostraba los Evas reparándose, la oficina de Ritsuko y unos pasillos raros con puertas y nombres en chino. Al, final después de 64 puertas y unas cuantas visitas al elevador y las escaleras descubrió que estaba perdido (S-C: idiota u.ú)

Siguió caminando, que mas podía hacer, por esos momentos lo que quería era tener su mente en blanco para poder ordenar sus ideas, aun que no le ayudaría en mucho pues no lograba concentrarse. Después de un rato reconoció la oficina de Misato pero dentro solo encontró papeles.

Cuando estaba por dirigirse de nuevo a su camilla lo detuvieron

- Donde demonios estabas Shinji!!!???

Este se sobresalto pues no se lo esperaba. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con una Misato de brazos cruzados y una mueca de insatisfacción en su cara, parecía molesta

- err… este yo me fui… a dar una vuelta y….

La expresión de Misato cambio de enojo a preocupación antes de que terminara de hablar

- Shinji, estuvimos preocupados por ti – Misato le dio un calido abrazo - que te estabas pensando!!!, salir así en la condición que estas no es aceptable!! – Empezó a regañarlo como una madre – además, Ritsuko te busca desde hace horas para hacerte unos análisis de cómo vas mejorando en tu salud

- Es que me perdí !

- Estas no son horas de perderse jovencito – lo jalo de un brazo mientras caminaba – después hablaremos de tu rebeldía, ahora si sales positivo en los resultados puede que hoy vallas a casa - mostró alegría repentina

«Acaso todas las mujeres son así de locas????»

---

Resulto al final que Shinji mostró bastante mejoría y la doctora lo dio de alta con tal de que tuviera algo de reposo y nada de presiones, y así fue como una alegre Misato y un indiferente Shinji viajaban al departamento en le deportivo azul de la mujer

- Que bueno que vuelves, espero que esta ves te pongas un poco mas alegre

- Seee – dijo Shinji con indiferencia

Misato lo noto al instante, se puso algo seria

- Bueno, dime Shinji… que piensas hacer?

El ojiazul se sorprendió de la pregunta de su tutora. No solía ponerse comprensiva últimamente, no tenía deseos de recordarlo pero también tenia que soltar esos sentimientos para poder estar aliviado

- Emm… pues no se que voy a decirle

- No hablo de eso, hablo de el asco de departamento que dejaste!!!, no te dignaste en limpiarlo antes de irte, cuando lleguemos tendrás problemas jovencito, y de castigo limpiaras toda la casa, me entendiste!!??

Shinji se cayo sobre su asiento al mas puro estilo anime

- Pero hablando de eso – retomando su posición seria – quisiera que me digas que harás cuando la veas?

Se quedo pensativo un rato, con la mirada triste hacia la ventana

- La verdad no se si me atreva a verla a los ojos

---

Shinji y Misato bajaban del auto, al entrar al departamento lo encontraron impecable

- Que no que era un asco? – pregunto confundido

- Así lo vi ayer. A lo mejor Asuka lo limpio… jajaja no lo creo, es mas probable que PEN-PEN lo haga. Asuka!!! – No hubo respuesta – creo que sigue en la escuela

- aja… - eran las 2: 15, llegaría como a las 5

- bueno como dijo Ritsuko, nada de trabajo y presiones – fue a la cocina tomo una cerveza y se encerró en su habitación

Shinji solo la vio con una gota de sudor en la frente «nunca aprenderá !¬¬»

---

Estuvo un rato en la sala viendo televisión (S-C: que veía, no lo se) y Misato llego a la cocina con una revista y fue al refrigerador a buscar otra lata de cerveza

- Que!!! Ya no hay cerveza. Shinji, ve a traer cerveza

- No debo salir, recuerdas? – respondió desde el sillón

- Es verdad, maldito castigo. Entonces ya no estas castigado, sal y cómprame unas cervezas

- No puedo salir de todas maneras, Ritsuko dijo que me expondría a la contaminación

- maldita Ritsuko. Tendré que ir yo --UU, no me tardo – salio y cerro al puerta, que se volvió a abrir de golpe – y te devuelvo el castigo niño listo ¬¬ - ahora si se cerro la puerta

Shinji solo suspiro. Estaba solo, así tendría paz por unos minutos. Tenia que ver la forma de poder hablarle

Duro unos 2 minutos callado pensando, pero sus ideas no estaban organizadas. Intento hacerlo pero tampoco resulto, no encontraba la manera, no sabia como, no podía pensar bien, y siempre una buena refrescada ayuda a calmarse

Fue al baño a lavarse bien la cara, se miro en el espejo y volvió a poner la cara en el lavabo para tallarse, escucho que la puerta se abría. Misato llego

Se seco la cara con una toalla y pensó en escurrirse a la cocina por una cerveza, si a Misato le funcionaba para relajarse, por que no a el?

Abrió la puerta del baño y fue hacia el refrigerador a buscar una cerveza pero no encontró nada nuevo

- Misato, - se giro hacia la puerta - que no ibas a traer…

En ese momento se quedo totalmente sen seco y se le cortaron las palabras, casi no respiraba y la persona frente a el estaba igual. Asuka estaba de pie frente a el a unos 5 pasos

- …

- …

Solo estaban ahí, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que iban a responder…

Asuka se dio cuenta de que los 2 se veían a los ojos. Se sonrojo y volteo su cara rápidamente

Shinji solo se lamento, se sonrojo igualmente y bajo la cabeza. Al levantarla se encontró con la mirada de la chica y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada, ya estaban abrazados y llorando

Duraron así, cuanto tiempo? ni ellos supieron, solo hasta que no soportaron esa posición y la cabeza de Asuka se poso en el pecho de Shinji, el la miraba y esta miraba al suelo, pensando los 2 en que decir…

- Asuka… yo

- Discúlpame… fui yo la…

- Nunca quise decirte eso solo…

- Que se equivoco, estaba…

- Me exalte ese día y…

- confundida y no sabia que…

- Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal o…

(S-C: waaa me marean!!!)

- Hacer por que creía que no me…

- O gritarte ni nada pues…

- Hablarías jamás y me asuste por…

- Me importas demasiado para dejarte…

- Que creí que no te podría dirigir la palabra…

- Ir así nada mas, eres lo…

(S-C: . párenle, no?)

- y que jamás podría decirte que…

- Mas valioso que tengo en…

- Te amo.

Shinji callo al instante. No había esperado oír esas palabras. La pelirroja lo abrazo con más fuerza, como si se fuera ir

- No sabia que hacer para llamar tu atención así que solo actué y no vi las consecuencias, de pensar que te enojarías (S-C: aaaamen… / Asuka: déjame seguir . ) de esa manera nunca te habría dirigido la palabra por que no quería…

Asuka sintió una mano que se posaba en su mentón y levantaba suavemente su cara. Se encontró con unos ojos azul intenso que la miraban aun con lágrimas, pero su mirada expresaba ternura y felicidad

- Ya deja de llorar, tus ojos podrían hincharse

(S-C: 0 / Shinji: no es para ti ¬.¬ / S-C: ÓÒ – snif - / Shinji: oooh esta bien, para ti también ;) / me desmaye / Shinji: ups/ Asuka: Shinji… ÙÚ que estabas haciendo con ella/ Shinji: emmm yo… jeje… Asuka no me mires así, cuenta hasta 10… no, mejor hasta 30… por favor baja ese cuchillo… / S-C: dejemos que se maten ahí y volvamos a la historia correcta)

Seco las lagrimas con su pulgar y esta nada mas cerro los ojos para sentir su mano, poso su mano sobre la de el para sentirla mejor

Luego, el ojiazul se acerco un poco hacia ella, muy delicadamente para no alarmarla, pero esta no resistió mas y se abalanzo contra el para recibir sus labios con los suyos. Aquel beso no era como todos, era… especial. Demostraba la ternura y el cariño se tenían y por otra parte la pasión que habían tenido guardada durante tanto tiempo. El beso fue lento y se acelero un poco al final, se separaron para poder verse a los ojos y los 2 tenían una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Volvieron a besarse

---

Luego de varios besos y algunas caricias fuimos a admirar la vista de la terraza. Agradezco infinitamente que Misato es adicta a la cerveza y volverá en un par de horas, por el momento estaba solo para disfrutar la compañía del ser mas amado y preciado en este mundo, Mi querida Asuka. La observe detenidamente, los 2 estábamos sentados y ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa agradable que daba ese día, ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada y volteo a verme. Me sorprendí al verla.

Su mirada esta vez era tierna y alegre, su sonrisa expresaba sinceridad y su rostro estaba radiante al atardecer, se veía hermosa. Ya no tenía aquella mirada del pasado, se había desecho de ella para siempre… su mirada _coqueta_…

_Que pasaría después? no lo sabemos, lo que sabemos es que en esos momentos disfrutarían su felicidad el resto de sus días, al menos que se pelearan, se mueran o algo por el estilo, pero fuera de eso, no estarían solos nunca mas…_

**---**

**Esto fue dedicado para ti, si, para ti amig k te tomaste la molestia de seguir capitulo a capitulo esta mi historia a pesar de mis estupideces XD y mi loca manera de escribir jaja pero ni modo, así soy, aguántate jaja. No mentiras, weno, si cierto pero mentiras, dejémonos de locuras Irene, me traumas**

**como sea, muchas gracias por haberme dejado cumplir mi sueño y publicar mi fic TT quiero agradecer a los que hicieron posible este sueño, a mi papi, a mi mami… ammm… me lo supuse, modo meloso on --**

**modo:meloso-off-modo:meloso/**

**Bien, ahora continuamos, la neta ya, de manera bien, gracias por haberme leído y apoyado mientras no podía continuarlo y cuando me tardaba demasiado XD siempre hubo mas de uno siguiendo paso a paso este proyecto, y se les agradece**

**Espero encontrarme con ustedes en otro de mis proyectos que tengo pensado hacer, no ahora, pero ya se me cumplirá**

**---**

**SinCera **

**Su amiga, dizque escritora, y miembro de FanFiction**

**siReNa-cHan**

**--- **


End file.
